Mutilation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery
by Loca8892
Summary: Sakura had a baby. Doesn't want it so she gets rid of it. Hinata takes the baby and takes care of it without Sakura knowing.Sasuke is the father and finds out what Sakura did. He searches for his child. What will happen once he finds her? Full summary IN
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my very first fanfic! I have read many Naruto fanfics where there always either in high school or are still ninjas. Well, I decided to make a story with my all time favorite paring SasuHina!**

**Summary: Sakura gives birth to Sasuke's child, but doesn't want the child. Hinata having over heard her talked to the doctor in charged and begged him to give HER the child instead of giving the child away to an orphanage. Sasuke finds out what Sakura did and decides to divorce her and find her daughter from whoever took her. Seven years later Sasuke finally finds her and wants his daughter back at any cost!**

**This is just the prologue to see how well it goes…. please be kind with the reviews and keep in mind if you don't like—don't read!**

**Now on with the show! P**

**EDIT: This is the rewrite of the first chapter. After rereading my own story I realized that in this chapter I had said that Sakura gave birth to a boy and not a girl, I am now fixing that mistake. It is girl not boy! Not to mention that the spelling and grammar was appalling. I also decided to change the format of the story and write it in point of views which will vary due to circumstances but it will be primarily written in Hinata's point of view. Hopefully this rewrite will be better. Please enjoy… again.**

Prologue – How it happened

I was walking down the hall of a hospital visiting someone who I consider one of my best friend. Her name is Temari Sabaku and she had just gotten out of labor. She gave birth to one of _the_ cutest baby I have seen! She is so adorable, though my opinion may be influenced for the fact that I am her aunt, never the less she is so lovely!

Temari's room, I noticed, was much more grand than ordinary hospital rooms: It had a pretty good outside view of Tokyo, a mini lounge for guests, and a big plasma TV. After my awe subsided, I turned to Temari who was lying on the bed, looking irritated and fatigued. I have heard that labor was tedious but I always thought that having a child of your own was worth it. Temari noticed my presence and gave me a smile that I knew all too well - she was defiantly irritated.

"Hey Temari, how are you doing?" I asked her though I could pretty much guess by the look she was giving me.

"Would be loads better if I weren't hooked to this fucking machine!" Temari pulled at the IV tube. I slapped her hand to stop her from causing any harm to herself and was rewarded with a growl.

I sighed, used to her antics, "But you have to be happy! You just gave birth to what should be the most sacred thing to a woman!," I gave her one of my biggest smiles trying to make her more relaxed and giving her my own opinion knowing that she would see it my way, " a child!. You're a mother now! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah, your right," Temari said with a small smile her irritation melting, "It just bothers me that the goddamn father left without so much as a 'screw you' ."

"You're not alone! You have your brothers Kankuro and Gaara who would never abandon you, I would be delighted to help you as well." I wasn't lying I would do anything for my friends or anyone who was precious to me, "beside your family isn't poor. You have nothing to worry about."

Temari just shrugged, flipping through the channels, giving the TV more attention than was necessary. Something was bothering her... but right now wasn't the time. She needed her rest.

"Now if you excuse me I have to see my niece."

* * *

As I headed toward the maternity ward; I heard screaming coming from a patient not to far from Temari's room. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked slightly closer to the room where I was able to hear better. Though that wasn't necessary since the patient was screaming loud enough for anyone nearby to hear.

"I never wanted a god damn baby! Father, do something about this! Sell it to the hospital or something because _I_ _don't want it_!"

A young woman with long pink hair told her father who, judging from his clothes, was definitely rich. Upon closer inspection I recognized the girl as the famous model Sakura Haruno, heiress to the Haruno clothing company franchised by her own father.

Then what she had said hit me, she wanted to sell her child. An emotion that I wasn't familiar with filled my veins - anger. What a spoiled brat! How dare she even _think_ she can just get rid of a child like that! It's not something you buy and return if you don't like it! I was fuming, it just wasn't right! And to a poor child who couldn't defend itself. The nerve of her! It took all of my self restraint to not barge in and tell her off. How can a someone abandon their own child!?

"Doctor, maybe we could sort this out. How does one hundred thousand dollars sound?" Sakura's father said trying to negotiate with the doctor "as long as no one knows about this or the fact that my daughter was admitted to a hospital of course."

The doctor frowned indignation clear in his eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Haruno but I am afraid I cannot take that money. It is my obligation to treat my patients _health_ not their problems." However after more insisting, and even threats, on Haruno's part; In the end the doctor caved and allowed them to leave but didn't take the money. The doctor no doubt had good intentions and was doing what he hoped would be best for the child. If he had told them to take the child, the poor thing would undoubtedly be treated like dirt, or worse. At least at an orphanage the child would have a chance of finding a comfortable home but still...

"Just keep in mind that because of your spoiled brat of a daughter a child will now have to be send to an orphanage were she will most probably suffer!" The doctor spat out with pure venom and hatred laced in his voice, and with that he stormed out of the room.

As the doctor was heading to his office, I ran up to catch him.

"Doctor, please wait!" I called out to hinder him from walking any further.

"What is it that I can help you with? I don't think your a pati-,"

"I overheard the argument you just had with one of your patients."

"Oh... I see… I really don't care if you decide to tell the press. As a matter a fact I am just about to leak this piece of info-"

"NO! That's not it at all! I just wanted to ask a-about… umm… t-the c-c-child."

I started out slowly and stuttering at the end. My stutter had diminished now but whenever I got nervous it seemed to surface. What the hell was I thinking?! There was no way he would agree to what I had in mind, heck I think that the idea is totally ridiculous. There would surely be complications…. Not to mention that the doctor would probably just ignore me as nothing more than a psycho… but I had to try. I won't allow the child to endure a painful life, not when I could do something about it.

"I…..well…heard what will happen to the child because of her moth-"

"That is no mother! What kind of mother denies her child AFTER it is born!"

"I don't want to discuss the bad mother but wanted to ask if I could... p-p-possibly... t-take the child as my own?"

I waited nervously. Giving him time to process what I had just proposed. After what felt like an eternity he responded, "You mean like adoption?"

"Well yes," I finished with a defeated sigh "Is it possible for me to adopt her?"

"Not here no… but the child's mother didn't fill out the birth certificate so what we can do is _say_ the child is yours and you can have her as your own, no questions asked." the doctor looked at my face, scrutinizing me. I wonder what kind of expression I had on my face, "You do seem trustworthy, however for my conscience to remain clean I will run a quick background check. And anyway how can you possibly be worse than HER."

"Thank you!" I beamed at the doctor, "I just couldn't possibly let a child go to an orphanage, especially when I can do something about it!"

"How would you like to take a look at _your_ new child?"

* * *

"She's so adorable!"

I exclaimed as I stared at my soon to be daughter. She was incredibly cute and beautiful. For a new born she had a lot of hair, and messy hair at that! She was very pale but with pinkish cheeks. Her hair and eyes were of the same color, onyx. It was without a doubt that the baby had inherited her looks from the father, whoever he was. I didn't think this through at all. How was I suppose to take care of a child when I am hardly old enough to take care of myself? The expenses and the responsibility were much too important and the thought that I might have gotten myself and my new daughter into trouble made me worry.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Unable to talk, I nodded. Carefully I cradled her soft head with my elbow, my other hand supporting her body. Looking into her eyes all of my worries disappeared, replaced instead with a warm feeling sprouting in my chest. Her little hand rose up to touch my nose and I giggled at her cuteness. Whatever obstacles we would face would be overcome because I would love this child as if she were my own.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps, the doctor returned with a stack of papers in his hand, "Now how about we step into my office and fill out those papers?"

* * *

**The prologue has been completed! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Any ideas will also be taken into consideration.**

**Now be a good buddy and review!  
**


	2. Prologue II

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I know I made a couple of mistakes and I have fixed some. The first chapter was the prologue so it had to be short but I promise that after this update I will try to make the chapters as long as possible.**

**EDIT: This chapter is the newly reviewed and refurbished chapter. All ages will remain the same. Please enjoy!**

**Hinata: Age - 17, at the start of the story. Later she is 24.**

**Temari: Age – 18; 25**

**Sakura: Age – 17; 24**

**Sasuke: Age – 18; 25**

**What they do and everything else will be explained on either this chapter or the next. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Naruto**_** Hinata would be one of the main characters and have many admirers – and not Sakura! P**

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"You did what."

I said in a low and furious voice. Without a doubt my face was a mirror reflection of my voice. This bitch was really testing my patience and is remarkably lucky that I have great self control or else she would be dead her corpse severely unrecognizable that even forensics won't be able to ID her.

"I thought we had a deal! You were to give birth to my daughter and in return I would marry you! That child is important for the Uchiha family not to mention that she is _mine_. What the fuck were you thinking, _were_ you even thinking?"

"Aw Sasuke, don't be like that. If you really want to have a child why don't we just have another one? Beside you wanted a boy not a girl, she would have been useless to you."

What the _fuck? _Has she always been this dim-witted? What kind of a response was that anyway? I felt like I was about to burst a vein. But instead of showing my anger I stared at her with cold and emotionless eyes. It would be a waste of time for me to just argue with her since she obviously didn't understand a word of what I was telling her.

"I have had enough of you. How did I even agree to marry you! Since there is no longer any reason for me to be near you, I will file for divorce papers which you will sign otherwise the media will find out you had a child with Naruto."

The mere thought of that made me shiver and want to hurl.

"WHAT! That's not even true! The child is yours!" She shrieked in that annoying voice of hers. I was starting to get a migraine.

"The paparazzi don't know that and I can be very convincing when I want to."

I smirked inwardly. The Uchiha name had great influence in the world and I would use it if I had to. I turned around and opened the door, a sign that I wanted her out.

"Expect my lawyer early tomorrow morning. Now leave before I have one of my security guards _kick_ you out off my property."

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

"So you just adopted her? Without knowing who the father is or if he even wants her?"

Temari had a terrifying look on her face. I know that she wasn't that mad just shocked about what I had done. I too am quite shocked at the choice that I just made. I am usually the type of person to think and dwell on a choice before making one, definitely not a person that relies on impulses. But at that time I didn't have time to think. If I had who knows what could have happened to the innocent child. A chill ran through my spine at the mere though. At the though of the _mother _a unbelievable force of anger over came me. How can someone be so cruel to there own _child_? I really had no other choice because really letting them place her onto the foster system was _not_ an option.

The fact that I don't know who the father is and what his opinion about this would be did kind of bother me. Did the man know that Sakura was pregnant and just left her to deal with this alone? That thought did kind of make feel some pity for Sakura but it was quickly out of my system, there was just no excuse for Sakura's behavior. He couldn't have though to much of his daughter, if he had he would have been here when she was being delivered. There was no problem right? I had to believe that otherwise I would start to let myself worry and I had promised myself that I wouldn't. For Riku I would be strong and not let _anyone _hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

"Temari you are supposed to support me! How can I let them take this child into the foster system? Who knows what kind of life she would have to live or whether she would be well taken care of? Besides I have her _legal _birth certificate. Don't be so mad, she looks so adorable!"

I pointed to the infant in her arms. I sighed as I looked at Riku. Once father found out what I did he totally flipped. Scolded me for my stupidity of taking a young new born when I myself was hardly an adult! He decided to give me my collage money and kicked me out the Hyuuga residence. I had been the heir to the family's business corporation, but once father found out what I did deemed me unworthy as an heir and gave the title to my younger sister, Hanabi.

I have no regrets though. Being the heir had been much too troublesome and not to mention nerve wrecking. I just wasn't cut out to handle the title. But Hanabi had promised me to keep me in the loop since I _was _still a Hyuuga and the only other person besides her that was well prepared to handle the position. She was so very considerate about everything and even praised me for my decision. Hanabi and had a very good relationship as sisters and wanted to also help me with raising Riku. Apparently Riku could weave herself into the hearts of everyone. She was just so lovable!

"I just have to look for a good paying job, find an apartment and make sure Riku is happy."

I smiled sheepishly. I was really thankful that father had given me time to look for an apartment before kicking me out.

Temari's voice shook me out of my thoughts,

"At my job they are looking for a secretary. You could probably work there and it also pays well. Like 800 dollars the week for starters and goes up the longer you stay."

Her voice was calmer and laced with defeat. Something in my face seemed to show her that my decision was made up. I gave her one of biggest and brightest smiles that I could manage.

"Thanks Temari. You are a life saver" I threw Temari a grateful look and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged me back.

I then released her from my grip and beamed at her. Temari sighed and then spoke,

"Hinata, I know you better than any other person. You can be too nice at times, but once you get an idea in your head your as stubborn as Gaara and won't abandon the ridiculous idea no matter how unbelievable it is. That is why I will allow this and support you wholeheartedly." Both of us laughed. I was truly grateful that Temari would help me. Gaara would hopefully also support me, though I think he will. Gaara was Temari's younger brother who was close to me and treated me kindly. Gaara is usually known for his stubbornness and short temper, and his good looks. With red hair that pointed all over the place and soft pinkish skin, no eyebrows but that only added to his popularity, and a well built frame that was complemented by his height.

"Now how about we look at that newspaper for any local apartments that are available?"

Temari lifted the newspaper that was in front of her off the coffee table.

* * *

**(Sauske P.O.V.)**

I was talking to the man that I just hired to search for my daughter, a personal investigator, Mike.

Mike was asking question to start this investigation. In my opinion it was tiresome but necessary so I tried to be as patient as I could.

"Do you have any photo of her or anything that will help us to locate her?"

"No I don't. The only information I have is from the hospital which is not much. They stated that her physical appearance consisted of onyx colored hair and eyes, very pale skin except for the cheeks which are pinkish. You have to find her no matter what."

My voice was laced with anger, irritation, and annoyance. I knew that with only this little amount of information that it would be nearly impossible to find her. I had hardly any information that was useful, not even the name of the person who tool her. All of this was caused by _that_ hugely infuriating and self-centered whore.

"Do you know who took the child or what her name was?" Mike asked in a small voice not oblivious to my mood. How I hated the weak willed and easily scared people. It made me disgusted.

"No. The only information I have is that my daughter's first name is Riku other wise I have no other information." I was getting aggravated; I wanted to be able to see my daughter now! I know that I had a reputation for being cold hearted and normally they would be right but I _do _care for my family. Nothing better happen to my daughter because if I find out that something happened to her then I personally would take care of the person who dared touch her.

Mike started to speak in an unsure voice, "I am not sure if it will be possi-," I interrupted him from speaking knowing exactly what he was about to say. I would not take that as a response.

My eyes formed slits and my voice was cold and full of menace, "We _will_ find her. Even if we have to look through the depths of the earth we must find my daughter!"

* * *

**Somehow this chapter is really short. But after the time skip I promise to make it longer! If any of you find grammar mistakes or something out of place, please tell me! It will make upcoming chapters even better!**

**Now review if you want to make me happy!**

**P.S. Helpful reviews (constructive criticism) are also welcomed! (as long as they are not flamers!)**


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**I apologize if this chapter is short, but I am having difficulties writing the story because:**

**1- My mom is remodeling my room**

**&**

**2- The whole house is a mess**

**And I have to help fix the place up. I am writing short chapters (for now) and will hopefully be able to write longer chapters once I am done with the remodeling.**

**Also to those who asked if the baby was a boy or girl, it's a girl. I messed up first chapter but in the second chapter it clearly states that it is a girl, sorry if I confused you!**

**EDIT: I have fixed the two previous chapters and will be fixing any other errors on this chapter and the next ones before I continue to write a new chapter. For the new comers who are just reading this story I hope you will enjoy and for my loyal readers who are reading the now edited chapter, I hope you will like it even more now.**

**Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Naruto? O.o**

* * *

**(Hinata's POV)**

The alarm clock had not done it's job today and was now rushing what with helping Riku for school and talking on the phone with Gaara simultaneously.

"I'm sorry to bother you Gaara, but is it all right for you to pick up Riku after school and watch her? I'll be home a little later than usual; it seems my boss wants to discuss something with me."

Honestly I relied on Gaara for help far too much. How he could stand to help without getting annoyed was a mystery to me. I was blessed to have such an amazing friend.

Gaara replied with a small chuckle, "Yeah don't worry its fine. What time will you be home?"

"Probably around 4 pm, it all depends on what my boss wants to talk to me about. But I will try to be home as soon as I can," I really didn't want him to be bothered so arriving soon was something that I would really try to achieve.

"Sure. Now you better get going or both you and Riku will be late," his voice had a tint of humor in it.

Gaara really was a gods send for caring so much about us.

"Thank you once again Gaara."

With that said I hung up and yelled, "Sweetie hurry up or else you'll be late!"

Riku already had her backpack and was at the door where I had intended to wait for her._ She _had been waiting for _me_. I smiled at her and she smiled back with one of those rare sparkling true smiles of hers. She was such a great daughter and so grown up I hardly remembered that she was just seven.

"I'm ready mom, so lets get going."

* * *

"Riku, could you do me a favor and try not to get into trouble. Are you positive you want to go this public school? A public school is very different from a private one. "

I wasn't sure if Riku would fare of any better at a public school than in a private one. One of my problems with Riku was that she caused trouble at school and I didn't know what to do about it. I had always thought that a private school would be better for her but apparently Riku didn't like it. She insisted on going to a public school instead. Riku wanted to transfer and it seemed that she really did want to go to public school so I transferred her even though I wasn't all for it. Of course I would be saving money but I wasn't interested in that, all I wanted was fir my daughter to be happy.

I sighed knowing exactly why Riku wished to attend a public school rather than a private one. Most of the children that attend private school are rich kids who have wealthy parents. I am not rich albeit I do have the Hyuuga name and thus Riku may have difficulties at school just because of her status. Somehow I felt that this was my fault and Riku was suffering because of me. The rich kids in the school and Riku not being shy and quite, the opposite of me, would strike back and get in trouble.

"I won't get into trouble if no one tries to pick on me," she said softly but firmly trying to be reasonable with me. Riku had a tendency of speaking coldly, the only exception being me and those close to us. I, as her mother, was the only one that knew she had a soft side something she wants no one but those close to her to find out about. Because of that when she first meets people she tends to come off as cold and distant.

"I won't be able to pick you up after school but Gaara will come instead. Don't make him go through to much trouble please. We're here Riku!"

Riku got out of the car and closed the car door. She turned around and smiled, "Bye mom! I'll see you later."

I smiled back in assurance for her to know that I trusted her, "Bye sweetie. Take care and stay out of trouble!"

* * *

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

"Mr. Uchiha it seems we might have found your daughter," a guy with black hair and brown colored eyes informed me.

I had an appointment with him early in the morning since it was the only time I was free. Little progress had been made in an effort to find my daughter and that infuriated me. These investigators were useless! Seven years and nothing. What the hell was I paying them for. Reasonably speaking I was the one being unreasonable since they had little clues in the first place but I had insisted them not to give up.

When Mike told me that he had to speak to me urgently then I scheduled an appointment as soon as I could. Know I was glad that I had made time to meet with him. Of course I made sure that my mask was kept in place, no need to get too excited since he said _might_.

"What makes you so positive about this? There have been many times in which-"

"I am positive about this one. I have gathered information about her as well. According to my sources she was born at the same hospital your ex-wife abandoned her, her name being Riku Hyuuga. We also obtained a photograph and it seems that she has all the features that you gave us. After running it through a facial recognition program we tried to match your facial markings with her and we have 100 percent compatibility. She seems to have recently switched from a private school to a public one."

100 percent compatibility? That's a relief, that means that she looks nothing like Sakura. Hopefully her attitude is nothing like _hers _as well. I felt an incredible amount of hope and expectation that finally after all these years searching for her that I have found her.

Happiness is something that I hardly feel but I was happy that I could finally obtain my precious daughter, the only family I had left. Other than my annoying idiot older brother.

"Do you know where the school is located?" I would cancel all of engagements that I had for the day in order to go and confirm that this was truly my daughter.

"In this exact city; Konoha just downtown near were all the middle class apartments are located," Mike replied flushing from what I suppose was embarrassment.

I was more than just excited, I was scared. _If _Riku Hyuuga really was his daughter; how was she going to react when I come looking for her? It has been nearly seven years and she has always been in the same city! What kind of imbeciles did I hire! But that was a different issue that could be handled later, right now I wanted to see her. If she was living down town there was no way the person that was taking care of her was wealthy and yet her last name was Hyuuga; the Hyuuga's are one of the riches business company's around and rivals to the Uchiha corp.

This didn't add up, nothing made sense. But one I am sure about, I was going to get answers and I was going to get my daughter back.

"Do you know exactly where she lives? Who her supposed mother and father are?"

Mike replied a little sheepish, "Well I have the information of where she lives but not who her guardians are."

"Give me the directions; once I am done with some paper work here I will see to it that this girl is in fact my daughter. She should be home from school around the afternoon and then I will confirm that she is an Uchiha and you didn't make a mistake once again." I gave Mike a menacing glared one that promised pain if he had failed once more.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating in days!! I have been extremely busy these past few days and most likely still will be for a couple of more days! I know this chapter is also short-but I haven't gotten the time to write long chapters.**

**On another note I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I never thought this story would be really popular! And I would like to especially thank Doctor Kiba and ilzzJiao for giving me advice on how to make the chapters better! Thank you very much for your support!**

**Please don't forget to review! It inspires me to continue writing and to make the story as best as I can! X3**


	4. Warning

**Hello to all of my reviewers! Hopefully this chapter is not to short and better written then the last three chapters. I know I took long but school is back and I have homework that must be completed, not to mention I have to study for regents damn Chemistry, (Chemistry is evil I tell you evil!!!!!!!!). On another ordeal you can also blame Harry Potter, the ending was so……unexpected! For those of you who have not read it – YOU HAVE TO READ IT!!!!!! Any ways…..I have to stop talking typing so you can read the story.**

**Now without further ado I present to you the VERY awaited chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited and slightly different from the original, as are the previous chapters. For all my readers out there I recommend you reread though it isn't necessary. To all of my new readers, I welcome you to leave feedback on the review. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself on every chapter? I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

I am tired, no wait scratch that, that's an understatement, I'm exhausted! It's all thanks to my boss…..

_**~~Flashback~~ **_

Right after I was done with my shift I went to see my boss; Tsunade. She had told me she wanted to talk to me after I was done with my work. Once I was done; I stood in front of her office door and knocked.

"Come in," was her curt response.

Once inside I seated my self opposite of her and gave her my full attention. Honestly I have no idea what she wants to tell me, but it couldn't be good. And for that fact I was nervous. She wore a frown on her face and her eyes are unreadable; I really hope she isn't planning on firing me because I really need this job.

"Hinata, I need you to help me out with some paper work and since you are one of my better workers I know you will do just fine. Oh right, you will also be getting a raise starting today when you get your pay check."

Tsunade handed me a stack of papers. I was beyond shock – I mean the pile was huge! I sighed thoroughly distraught; could I really finish this before five? But at least all my worrying was for nothing because I wasn't fired! Instead I now had to work overtime but still better than getting fired. Not to mention that I was getting a raise!

This was good, with the raise I would be able to afford another set of clothes for Riku. I sighed again as I thought of Riku. Sometimes I wonder if I did a good thing by telling her that she was adopted, I didn't have the heart to tell her who her real mother was when she is so young! But the only reason I did tell her was because she forced it out, she wanted to know why she didn't have a father… Oh wait, did I just space out again? Tsunade is screaming about having run out of sake…guess I did. I have got to stop doing _that_.

"Shizune, where is my sake!" Tsunade bellowed at her co-worker, "Hinata stop spacing out and start working! I am not giving you a raise for doing nothing!"

"Tsunade stop being so loud," Shizune handed her a cup that contained a dark substance, "Oh and Hinata take it slow, no pressure if you don't finish by five, alright? Tsunade is just drunk and has no idea what she is doing. Thank you so much for being a good worker."

Thank god! I don't think I would have the nerve to phone Gaara and tell him to stay longer. He already helps out to much as it is and I don't to make Riku and me much of a burden to him.

"Thank you Shizune, I hope it's alright for me to leave at three thirty?" I didn't want to push my luck but I did have to leave somewhat early.

"Sure that's no problem." She gave a smile obviously not at all surprised.

I gave my thanks once more and then I exited the office extremely happy, even the yells of Tsunade seemed easy to ignore.

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

I walked up the stairs of my apartment building, all the way to the third floor, and down to the end of the hall. There were suppose to be two working light bulbs but one was busted leaving only one to illuminate the hallway, and it hardly gave any light. The end result was a creepy looking hallway that gave me chills. How the hell did I choose this as a proper home for Riku and me? I let out a sigh, no use crying over spilt milk, and took out my keys to the apartment. As I opened the door and took a step inside, I was greeted by a pillow that smacked right onto my face.

"Oops sorry mom, I didn't mean to hit you," Riku explained trying to control her laughter. Riku had another pillow in her hand and made her way to where I stood trying to recover from the surprise attack. Soon enough I got over the shock and smiled warmly at my daughter. She was just so adorable, how could I not forgive her? Riku was wearing gray sweat pants with a plain black short sleeve V-necked shirt and white socks. Her long hair was all over the place with feathers here and there, the way it usually looked when you were having a pillow fight.

I bend down and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek, "Where is Gaara?" As I asked, I looked around the room for any sign of him.

She gave a shrug, "I don't know, we were having a pillow fight so he should be hiding somewhere."

Gaara came out of his hiding place which was behind the couch. He was wearing a plane white short sleeve short and blue jeans. His hair was just like Riku's, messed up and with feathers.

"Hello Hinata," Gaara walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek which made me blush. Gaara and me were close so it wasn't surprising but it never failed to make me blush. I never dwelled to much on as to the meaning behind it, I just deemed it a greeting.

I gave Gaara a grateful smile, "I hope Riku wasn't any trouble. I know that she can sometime be hard to handle but-"

"Don't worry we got along great and she wasn't any trouble at all. In fact we even played for a while, Of course I made sure she did her homework first." He gave me a small smile to try to ease my worry, no doubt.

Riku smiled radiantly, "Yeah mom, Gaara even tried to make dinner but it got burned, so we decided to wait till you got here."

After hearing that I couldn't help but shake my head and giggling a bit. Gaara was never good at culinary and he hated it, for him to even bother with it was surprising. Looking around my apartment, I noticed that it wasn't that much of a mess, the only things out of place were the pillows and feathers that were littered everywhere but would be easy to clean up.

Once I was done with examining the room I turned to Gaara, "Well, I appreciate the effort of you trying to cook dinner Gaara but I am exhausted. So how about we order pizza?"

"I like that idea, I'll go order the pizza." Riku replied enthusiastically. Pizza was her second favorite fast food and would take any opportunity of eating it when possible.

Gaara gave me an apologetic look, "I'll clean up here, you go and make yourself comfortable. After all I did participate in the pillow fight."

I gave Gaara a smile of relief; I was tired after all. "Thank You Gaara, I'm going to my room to change."

With that I left the living room and walked to my room to put on some comfortable clothing. I frowned as I thought of how life would be different if Riku wasn't around. The thought alone made me appalled, I was happy about the decision I made, about adopting Riku. Riku was like my real daughter and I couldn't have hoped for any other happier blessing. Though there were times where I would wonder if there would be anyone looking for her. Sure her mother didn't want her daughter, but could the same be said about the father? Who was the father anyway? Was it some normal average civilian and that that was the reason Sakura didn't want her daughter? All these questions were starting to hurt my head and I decided to enjoy the night and who knew? Maybe no one will come looking for my daughter and all will be well. Besides no one has come by and if they really wanted Riku then the father would have of found her by now. I nodded satisfactorily over that explanation, all would be well, as it always was and always will be.

Finally after changing, I walked out of my room dressed in a black short sleeved t-shirt, white shorts and black sandals. Just as I was entering the living room, where Gaara and Riku were making plans to go to see a movie with me, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it mom and don't worry about the money, Gaara already gave me some to pay the delivery man," Riku stated as she walked out the room to open the door.

Riku opened the door to whom I would guess was the delivery man. It was odd that it only took the person only ten minutes to deliver, it usually takes twenty. I gave Gaara a look of disapproval, "You shouldn't be the one paying for the pizza, you are the guest."

"Oh please," Gaara said waving his had at me as if I just said something ridiculous, " This is practically my second home, besides I wanted to."

I laughed and nodded. What he said was sort of true so I let this slide. From where we were, we heard Riku talk to whomever was at the door, "Who are you?"

* * *

**(Riku's P.O.V.)**

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger in front of me while glaring at him. He was tall, probably 185 cm. Whoever he was I didn't like him, he looked like one of those rich kids father and that alone brought on my rage. I guess my opinion of this guy was biased but so what? I really _hate_ rich people, they always have a motive for whatever they do.

"Are you Riku Hyuuga?" the man asked and I nodded deciding that the truth would be best, "then I suppose that your mother, Hinata Hyuuga, is here?"

He was giving me such a weird look…did this man know my mother? I knew that my mother belonged to _the_ Hyuuga's but she was never directly involved with the business end, her sister, Aunt Hannabi, was. I was confused by this; was this like one of those times in which Aunt Hannabi tried to pull mother into the family business? Mother may try to deny it but she was really good when it came to business; Gaara had said so and I know he speaks the truth, he was really strict when it came to work.

I had been at the Hyuuga Corp. building quite often when mother and I would visit Aunt Hannabi, and had never seen this man in front of me before. And yet somehow I felt a sense of knowing him…was this what they called the sixth sense?

The man in front of me seemed like he was loosing his patience of waiting for a response.

"Who are you? What business do you have with my mother?"

The man was about to respond when both Gaara and mother came up to the door.

"Riku what's taking so long?" Gaara looked at me and then he turned his gaze onto the person at the door.

"Who are you?" Gaara questioned the stranger who had turned his stare onto Gaara, his gaze turning cold.

Somehow the gaze was very familiar. And then it hit me. _I_ made that kind of face whenever I was angry or upset. The stranger was irritated, not that he showed it, I just knew. His stare then shifted from Gaara, whom he ignored, to my mother. It was irrational, but I instantly wanted my mom to have not been there, this guy just rubbed me the wrong way especially how it seemed that he acted a lot like me.

"Is something wrong?" My mother asked looking at me and then gave a quick questioning look to Gaara who was still glaring at the man at the door step whose name I still didn't know.

The man then turned to look at my mother, with a look that I didn't know what it could possibly mean, "Are you Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Mother looked at him curiously; so I was right, she had never seen him before. If that is so then who the hell was he? He was ruining dinner night with Gaara and mother something that I consider important. I have been trying to get mom and Gaara together but my mom was so very stubborn! It was really difficult especially since I know that she doesn't want to focus on her love life and on me instead. I really worry for my mom's personal and love life, or the lack there of.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have some important information of which I need to discuss with you," the man answered. I was right. The suit and his manner of speaking all just confirmed the fact that he was rich and was one of _those _Uchiha's.

I looked at my mother, what kind of valuable information could he possibly have to share with my mother? Maybe I was wrong and it was about work, though if it was then he should be talking to Aunt Hannabi and not my mother, granted she was a Hyuuga but was not directly involved in anything to do with the company.

Mother looked at Gaara, who nodded, and gave me a smile, " Riku lets go to the kitchen and wait for the pizza there." So whatever mother and Uchiha were to talk would be just between them and not involve me or Gaara. Typical. Well, whatever they were going to talk about I would find out and Gaara would help.

* * *

(**Hinata's P.O.V.**)

As soon as Gaara and Riku were out of hearing shot, I glanced back at the _guest, _"Please, come on in."

I locked the door and lead Mr. Uchiha into the living room. With a gesture I motioned him to take a seat on a couch across from where I was to sit. A coffee table was between the two couches and ultimately, us.

"Could I offer you something to drink, Mr. Uchiha? Perhaps some coffee or tea?"

"No, that won't be necessary." His voice showed that he was well brought up and that he was a gentleman, but only on the surface. Underlying, he was cold and distant, and that made me uncomfortable for some reason. He wasn't quite as nice and warm like Gaara, the man in front of me made me nervous.

"Ok then," I began, might as well just get right to it and quit being dodgy, "What kind of important information do you have that might involve me?"

I saw him take a deep breath and gave me a look that for once wasn't cold but instead a mix of curiosity and anger, "You are not Riku's birth mother are you?"

As soon as he said that I was on edge, how did he know? They only people who knew were those close to me and Riku, and none of them know any Uchiha. For one Uchiha Corp are rivals with Hyuuga Corp. so sis was out, Gaara also had his own company but they didn't deal with the Uchiha's either, not the same industry.

Irritation started to show on is face and I knew I had to answer him. It was obvious that he knew so if I tried to lie, he would also know and all would be pointless.

"That is correct, I am Riku's adoptive mother." After talking with the doctor I knew that I would still not be considered her legal birth mother. But I was her legal adoptive mother. It only took a while longer for the paper work that was necessary to be filled and processed, in that short while Riku stayed in the hospital. After I was approved, Riku was given to me. Looking back onto that moment it was one of the most happiest memories that I had.

"Then I suppose you would know who her birth parent's are?" He gave me a questioning look.

I was growing irritated with this twenty question's game.

"Look Mr. Uchiha, what does Riku have to do with anything? Why are you here and _why_ are you asking so many questions about Riku?"

"That is because I am Riku's biological father."

I stared at him baffled. He couldn't be Riku's father, he just couldn't! But as much I wanted to deny it there was compelling evidence. Thankfully Riku hadn't gotten any genes from her mother so I assumed that she had turned out the spitting image of her father. If Mr. Uchiha was her father, then I had been right. Not only had Riku turned out to look like her father but seems like she had his personality as well. Riku was cold, distant, and apathetic to everyone but Gaara, her best friend, and me. So maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. Even if he was what did it matter? What did he want? My gut was telling me that I knew what he wanted but my brain refused to acknowledge that Intel.

"You are joking right? How can my daughter be your daughter?"

"If you don't believe me, then perhaps evidence will. This picture shows that me and Riku have similar facial bone structures." He looked at me as if this should explain everything. I couldn't ignore such proof and besides I think deep down I had already known.

"Fine," I gave him a cold look, "you are Riku's biological father. Even so what could you possibly want?"

Mr. Uchiha was silent for a short while before responding, "I want my daughter back."

I knew that that was what he was going to say, I just tried to deny that fact. Mainly because it didn't matter, I wasn't going to hand my daughter over to some guy that claims to be Riku's father when he hasn't been in her life for the past seven years!

"Well then, I am sorry to say that I will not allow you to take away Riku away from me." I made my voice as hard and cold as I could, this was no time for me to be shy or quiet, as I usually was. Riku was my daughter and that was not going to change. Just because _Uchiha_ is her biological father doesn't give him any right to just barge in and take her away. I am not going to allow some stranger to take Riku away, how would I know if he could be trusted to try and put her happiness before anything else?

"Look Ms. Hyuuga, this can be dealt with either the easy way or the hard way. I have legal rights over my daughter and I can easily put you in jail for child theft or kidnapping," the glare he gave me was sharp and sent chills down my spine. He had power and could easily destroy me. But this was a bluff, and it won't work me. I was not backing down; Riku was far more important than anything else.

Just as I was about to tell him off, the doors to the kitchen were pushed open and out stepped Riku and Gaara. I hung my head. This didn't really surprise me, I knew Riku would be eavesdropping, she was always very curious and had a tendency to eavesdrop. I blame Temari and Hanabi for that habit. Riku looked upset and angry, very, very angry while Gaara seemed more calm with only a little hint of anger on his face.

Gaara was staring, glaring, at Uchiha, "Hinata and Riku are not alone. You are not the only person here that has power. I will back them up no matter what. Without a fair trial she cannot and will not go to jail. Using such a bluff would never work on her anyway."

This was the longest Gaara had spoken to an immediate stranger. He usually does not speak much unless it was to Riku, his siblings, or me. This surprised me and I felt a warmness filling my heart. He had no obligation to do what he did but I couldn't help how happy it made me feel.

"I do believe my opinion counts at some point," we all gave our attention to Riku, "Hinata may not be my biological mother, but she is absolutely better than the one who _is_ my real mother. I do not wish to leave my mother's side and I will not stay with some person that just randomly comes out of the blue saying he is my father," Her gaze was cold and angry, the resemblance to Uchiha's face made my throat dry.

Uchiha spoke then to me ignoring Riku's statement, "All I came here to do was to give you a choice; you either give Riku to me or I will see you again in court."

A vain burst in my forehead, "Do you even hear yourself? You are speaking as if Riku was some object without that capability of talking or feeling at all! How can you expect me to just 'give' Riku to you if all you are doing is giving a bad impression?" I exclaimed, I was starting to lose patience with this man. If Uchiha wanted to go to court, then fine, she would go. This would be bad publicitiy for him and not her since she had legal rights over Riku. In the court of law, I was Riku's mother.

Uchiha stayed silent for a moment and then spoke with apathy, "Well then, I guess you made up your mind. The next time we meet it will be in a court room."

Without any further argument he got up and walked to the door, I followed and without a word left the apartment. Something told me that this was far from over and it would not be handled in court either.

* * *

**Hope this is longer than the last chapters and better written! I am deeply sorry for the long wait. Every author now a day has school to attend so please just bear with me.**

**As always review! The more reviews I get the happier I will be! And when I am happy I have a tendency to write! Be a good reader and review. *puppy dog eyes***


	5. Encounter

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated! I really am! But I am taking the PSAT on October 17 an am extremely busy studying like crazy! So please consider this chapter as a sort of filler until I am once again able to write a complete chapter. Once again I am so sorry! I promise to make it up with a lengthily chapter as soon as I am back.**

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited and slightly different from the original, as are the previous chapters. For all my readers out there I recommend you reread though it isn't necessary since the main idea is still present. To all of my new readers, I welcome you and encourage to leave feedback on the review. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, however I do own Riku!**

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

How the hell did things end up like that? I do not want to go to court god dammit! If that trial were to take place it would be all around the newspaper and magazines, and that kind of publicity would be bad. Now what will I do? I could hold a private trial all the way in Mexico, or maybe Africa in the middle of a jungle? The latter sounds very tempting but that is completely illogical. Why is it that the paparazzi keep vexing me? Ugh, this is so frustrating and I have to come up with a solution as fast as possible. Why couldn't things just have worked out in my favor? If the adoptive mother of my daughter had been a _normal _person that had little knowledge about the legal system, then things would have worked out in my favor…why did it have to be a _Hyuuga_, albeit the ex-Hyuuga heiress, but a Hyuuga non the less. This is the worst! I do have legal rights over my daughter and I would be involved in her life be it the easy way or the hard way.

Soon enough I had reached the location in which I had parked my car (a 2010 Volvo S40 2.4i Sedan) where Kakashi, my bodyguard and companion, was waiting for me. From a distance you could see him leaning against the car reading a suspicious orange book titled 'Come Come Paradise'. I groaned inwardly, Kakashi always read those dirty novels, it seems that that is the only thing he does all day long. As if he weren't creepy enough by hiding the lower half of his face with a odd mask.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Kakashi said with a bored tone, his eyes never leaving the book.

I let a scowl adorn my countenance, "As you can see it didn't and before you ask; her name is Riku Hyuuga and her mother is Hinata Hyuuga, ex-Hyuuga heiress. Worst still is that I had to jump to the third option before even trying to compromise."

"Don't look that down, its not like you didn't have the option, you just had to go ahead and be a prick," eyes still on the book and voice still bored. Obviously he was just mocking me, as he always does.

"Shut up Kakashi," I retorted letting my annoyance show in my voice.

He finally looked up from his book, a smile spreading on the hidden part of his face from the sound of his voice, "Just trying to make you feel better," before I could reply he quickly added, "how about you get into the car so we can go home?"

I let this one slide and got in the car. From now on I had an inkling that things would only get worse for me.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

The drive home was not long, it only took twenty minutes. That was the benefit of having a fast vehicle. Other wise the ride would have been mush longer than I would have liked. I slowed down as I reached the gate entrance to my house. I honked twice and the gates were opened, the gate keeper already knowing who it was. As I reached the front of the house, I parked my car and got out, Kakashi doing the same, and we headed to the front doors. I handed my car keys to one of the many servants that I kept.

What I call house others would view it more of a mansion. With four levels, not including the basement or garage, it was a mansion. It is the estate of the Uchiha's and has been for as long as I can remember, which would also explain the architectural design of the residence. My moronic brother moved over to the Europe in order to extend the business.

As soon as Kakashi opened the door to permit entrance, it was visible that the house was dark. It wasn't always like that but it ever since my parents death the house seemed to always be bleak and empty.

"So, what would you like to eat thy xenophobe?" Kakashi questioned a smirk no doubt plastered on that masked face of his.

"Could you quit making fun of me? And I am not afraid of people; it's just the only way to avoid fangirls," I shuddered at the mere thought of 'Fangirls'…was there anything scarier?

We kept on bickering on our way to the kitchen where the light was, oddly, on. A sign that meant someone was occupying that room. Kakashi gave me a confused look which I ignored. Why hadn't any of the servants informed me of a guest? And why was the guest in the _kitchen_? As we reached the entrance, we were greeted with a gauche sight.

Sakura was sitting, with all her sluttish glory, at the chair presumably waiting for our arrival. Her face showed anger, hurt, and betrayal making her heavy make upped face look perturbing. Crossed arms and legs showed that she was not happy.

As if I gave two shits.

"What are you doing here?"

I had hoped to have to never see this person ever again. Had she lost her mind or will to live as to willingly come into _my_ territory?

"Why the hell are you trying to find that worthless child?" Sakura almost screamed.

I groaned internally.

Kakashi back faced and left the room.

* * *

**Now would you be so kind enough as to review? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Visit

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but at least I am now! Guess there's not much else to say except that I hope you all forgive me! Oh and one more thing, some reviewer's want Sakura to change to a good person; so I am holding a poll! For those of you who want Sakura to be good then tell me in a review! Now on with the story! D**

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited and slightly different from the original, as are the previous chapters. For all my readers out there I recommend you reread though it isn't necessary. To all of my new readers, I welcome you to leave feedback on the review. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are all a creation of Kishimoto Masashi. **

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, with birds chirping merrily. Today was currently Sunday September 2 and Riku had no school like many other kids her age. It was early in the morning with everyone eating breakfast, and by everyone I meant Temari, Gaara, Ino, Riku, Kankuro, and me. They had all decided to eat breakfast over at my house. I though it was a great idea but Riku was displeased. Deep, deep down I know that she is also pleased, she just refuses to show it.

The kitchen was noisy and loud as a result of having too many people in my small kitchen. But everyone was happy and that in itself made it feel homey. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face despite my current situation involving Riku's biological father. And then the depression hit again.

Gaara's voice shook me out of my thoughts, "Hinata there's absolutely no way he can take you to court. You filled out legal adoption papers so therefore it is useless of him to try and take away Riku. Trust me there's nothing to worry about," Gaara tried to explain to me for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I was probably worrying him and the others with my depressing mood. Immediately I felt guilty and a warmness as well, they really cared about my well being.

"I know, but still! Riku is his daughter and its only fair, not to mention natural that he would want to be with her. Besides, we don't know for sure if he knew about Sakura giving her away or if he approved. I can't be inconsiderate about his feelings, if he has any. I feel sort of guilty for denying him that."

Temari and Ino laughed while Gaara smirked. Kankuro just shook his head, "Honestly Hina, you have got to be one of the most purest girls of our age. And I admire that, when it won't get you in trouble. How about we just let Gaara take care of it?"

"All I'm saying is that maybe he has no ill intentions. He has obviously been looking for Riku for what seems like the past seven years. Would he really go that far just for a heir? Maybe he really does care and we are all just being prejudice."

Temari snorted, "Yeah, right. Because he so well known for being kind and giving to the homeless. His selflessness can only be compared to Mother Teresa's."

Everyone laughed at Temari's sarcasm. I sighed. They did have a point, but even so, I couldn't just make an assumption because I was being over protective of Riku.

"Hello?! Mom I'm right here! Can you please refrain from talking about me while in my presence? Or at least wait till I'm not in the room," Riku said her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face.

"Sorry sweetie. I though it would be better this way and that way I wouldn't have to fill you in on the details later." I gave Riku a small smile which she accepted and continued with her breakfast.

"Look, it's not like us worrying about it will change the situation. If you get a courts order then you start worrying, otherwise leave it alone, it's only going to stress you out. So how about we go shopping and have a girl's night out? It's sure to liven you up," Ino said enthusiastically.

"If the three of you are going to make plans just make sure you inform me okay? I have work," Gaara quickly dismissed himself knowing that they we sure to have a 'girls' talk. I wonder if he has ESP…

"Oh yeah, clubbing! And I'll be Hinata's date, its going to be so much fun huh guys," Kankuro exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

I giggled at his child like behavior, Temari and Ino slapped their foreheads, Riku just shook her head.

The others in the room started bickering and even Riku was involved. I sighed again, something that I seem to have been doing lately. My thoughts then went back to Uchiha. What was I to do? Like Temari said, he wasn't well known for being a 'good guy', but could that be just an image that he holds up for himself. And if that is so, why? Could he really be trusted? No better question yet, could _I_ trust him? If I allowed him to be involved in Riku's life, would he truly be a good father?

After having thought this thoroughly through I have made a choice. If I would regret it would be all up to Uchiha. The only solution that would make me and (possibly) Uchiha that I could come up with was complicated and furthermore absurd, but it was worth a shot. Who knew? Maybe it would solve all my problems. Now the only thing left was to see if Uchiha would agree.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Hurry up and make breakfast, it's your turn," Kakashi stated happily, with a smile on his masked face.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. It was so early in the morning, I hadn't taken a bath yet and I would also have to prepare breakfast today. _'An awful start to what would presumably be a horrible day.'_

As if on cue the _things _that happened yesterday came crashing to my head. The situation with getting my daughter back was still unsolved and not to mention I know had Sakura to deal with as well. How did she possess such gall to try and threaten me? Was she stupid? Hn, that answer to that question was obvious.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Sakura glared hatefully at me with her arms crossed, as if she could install fear in me. To prove my point I returned the glare, twice as malignant. _

_After a couple of minutes of this glaring contest I decided to just get this over with, "What are you doing here Sakura? How the hell did you get in?"_

_"I am here to talk about you finding your daughter and as to how I got in, I used keys duh," Sakura explained as if though it should be obvious. It would have been if she were supposed to have the keys, which she is most definitely not. _

_I decided to ignore that for now and just focus on getting her out of my home. After that I would have to remember to change the lock on my door, again._

_"What about Riku? I thought you didn't want anything to do with her."_

_"And I don't, but I heard that you want to gain custody over her. That would not be good for either of us. Just stay out of her life, it will do better to your reputation anyway and I know how important your image is to you," Sakura smirked as if though that solved everything. A vein popped in my forehead._

_"What makes you think I will alert the paparazzi about it? And even if someone leaked out information, I am not planning on talking this to a court room. There are better other methods to gain custody," I replied making sure to not express my inner turmoil with apathy._

_"I don't care what you do. All I'm saying is to leave the child alone! If you don't I myself will personally see to it that her and her guardian are annihilated." Sakura slowly lifted herself of the chair, fixing her extremely short skirt. How disgusting. I cannot believe that I had sex with such a _thing_. Not to mention have a daughter. Good thing Riku looks nothing like Sakura and that her guardian was smart enough to raise her right._

_"Do you even know what annihilate means?"_

_Her glare made me smirk. She had never been fond of being made fun of and loved to be adored. Her personality is horrid; her mind stuck in the mind set that what she says goes and that she should get what she wants. What a spoiled brat - and she was suppose to be 24. _

_The insult worked. With a huff she walked past me and out the door, slamming it in the process._

_Glad that's over. Now I can have some peace and quiet. I walked back to my room trying to relax my eyes, waiting for Kakashi to hurry up and make dinner. Even though I had enough maids to keep the place clean, I didn't have cooks or a butler for that matter. But none of that mattered since Kakashi was more than capable of preparing food…when was the last time I had a decent meal? At the taught my stomach growled._

_~~End flashback~~_

What the hell was Sakura thinking?! Where does she get the balls to threaten him THE Sasuke Uchiha? Whatever the reason, just because she didn't want him to interact with his daughter doesn't mean he was going to listen. One thing was true thought; he definitely was not going to court….it would somehow just appear in the newspaper! But if he didn't go to court, then what exactly is he going to do?

*************

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

"Here we are. Wow, this place is huge!" I know I should be used to this kind of thing since I did grow up in such an environment was well but I always did spend most of time with Temari and Ino since we were kids. There was always the pressure of being the Hyuuga Heiress when I was at home. Looking at the big estate I couldn't help but feel sort of guilty to Uchiha…Sasuke. What kind of childhood life did he have?

"Come on Riku, we have an Uchiha to visit."

"What for? He's probably busy anyways. It's so early in the morning! They probably haven't eaten breakfast yet." Riku shook her head.

"Its better this way, what if he's not home at noon? I am not going to take a risk and have him avoid me," I stopped as I reached the gate, the entrance to the estate.

Through the intercom the security with a gruff voice asked, "State your name and business."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am here to speak with Mr. Uchiha about some important information."

The gates were opened and I was allowed to go through. I sighed knowing exactly why I was allowed through. The Hyuuga name really held such high influence and it bothered me that even though I had little to do with the company, I was still affected by it. When will I be able to live a nice normal average life?

I stepped lightly on the gas and stopped at the front steps of the house, turning the car off. Riku got out and I followed. A man dressed in a suite questioned me if I wished to have the car parked and I declined. I would not be here to long either way. The only thing I was here for was to find Sasuke tell him my insane plan. The idea was really stupid and could cause problems but if Sasuke really wanted to be a part of his daughter's then he would agree.

Standing in front of the door with Riku at my side; I rang the door bell. Once…twice…three times and then finally, the door flew open. I only had time to blink and then the door was slammed close in my face.

"What the hell just happened?" I was very confused. Had I seen right? I felt a blush starting to spread as I thought on what I had seen. A half naked…Uchiha with only boxers covering his lower half torso.

"I believe that Mr. Uchiha opened the door and since he was half-naked, slammed the door in our faces. Come on mom, keep up with things," Riku sighed a bored look on her face. I on the other hand was probably blushing like crazy with a face that resembled a tomato.

The door was once again opened but this time by someone else who, unlike Uchiha, was dressed and ready for the day. What struck me as odd was that the lower part of his face was covered with a mask. Weird.

"I'm really sorry for what you have just witnessed. Please come in," The man motioned for us to enter, "Welcome to the Uchiha estate. My name is Hatake Kakashi. What has brought you two wonderful young ladies here at such an ungodly hour?"

"Good Morning! My name is Hinata Hyuuga and this is Riku Hyuuga, my daughter. I came here to see Mr. Uchiha." This Kakashi person was much more nicer and civil than Uchiha, that was for sure. Wonder why he has a mask covering the lower part of his face…

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Hyuuga and you too of course Riku."

"Like wise." I replied. Riku just nodded. Have I failed to teach my daughter proper manners?

Uchiha finally came back after a few minutes in a loose black shirt and gray sweats. He still looked, however, liked he had just woken up.

"What the hell! Why are you here at 10 in the morning!? Couldn't you have of waited until 3 pm or something?" Sasuke was fuming; guess Riku was right and we should have waited till later to come.

So it wasn't a great idea to have of come early. That did not give him the right to yell at me, I was a guest after all. "I just came over here to discuss a very important issue with you. Or is it that you treat every guest the same amount of respect? Oh and by the way, any normal person wakes up by 7 am not 10!"

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" His face showed that he was still angry. He was probably one of those people that hold on to grudges. I would have thought that he would be under much better control of his emotions. Temari was right, Uchiha is a jerk with little to no feeling for others. And yet here I was trying to make an effort for _him_.

That just made me even angrier.

"It's about Riku. I have a plan that would work for both of us. Because lets face it, you don't want the press involved in this now do you?"

Sasuke sighed; I was always being told that I was no good at reading people, but I was positive that he was most likely relieved. Now his image would go untarnished, what a self-centered jerk. I can't believe I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay fine. We will this matter later because I have to get ready and eat breakfast first."

This jerk deemed his daughter less important than his stomach. What little ounce of respect I had for this man just left the house. I cannot believe him. I'm not usually a spiteful person but this man can really push my buttons. Sasuke Uchiha had a definite negative effect on me.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, I have other thing to do and can't stay for too long."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, giving him a look that had no meaning to me.

"Fine, I'll call this time," Kakashi sighed.

Then it hit me. He hadn't even prepared food and was going to order take out. "What are you taking about? You haven't even made breakfast yet?"

"Well, since neither me nor Sasuke know how to cook and since Sasuke doesn't want servants - we don't have a cook, so we live on take out, sad isn't it?" Kakashi explained with a depressed tone in his voice.

That is stupid. If neither of them knew how to cook then why the _hell_ did Uchiha not just get a cook? Was he not just a jerk but a moron as well? It wasn't just himself he should worry about, he was living with this man who by far seemed less rude and was much more well mannered.

"But how can you live like that! It's just not healthy!" It wasn't just himself he should worry about, he was living with this man who, by far, seemed less rude and was much more well mannered.

"Does that mean that you will make breakfast for us than?" Kakashi's eyes were gleaming with hope and expectation. How could I say no to that? Well I could, I would just end up feeling guilt and sad.

"Well I guess I can, If it doesn't bother your highness," I couldn't help the hatred in my voice. Uchiha and I would just _never_ be able to get along.

"Hn," was all he had to say.

"Take that as a yes! Now would you be kind enough as to prepare breakfast? It would be a welcomed change to take out."

"Mom, you know you aren't obligated to doing this right?"

Riku talked for the first time and it was in a bored and empty voice. I know that she was looking out for me but I wished she would open up to others as well. I felt a pain in my chest as I noticed how untrusting Riku was. How was I going to fix that?

"It's alright. I don't mind."

Kakashi and Uchiha lead the way to the kitchen. But we all stopped as we took in the mess that was the kitchen. There were huge bags of garbage that were pilled everywhere. If a person were to go in there, I think they would have a difficult time getting out. Nothing else could be made out but the trash. How were they even able to live in this place?

Riku and I sweat dropped. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

**Heads up readers, I might take a little longer to update. What with school and clubs to attend to, you just can't make the time. So I shall try and update as soon as possible.**

**For now how about reviewing? It does motivate me into updating……**


	7. Your Decision

**EDIT (Sunday April 18, 2010): Okay so due to some circumstances this chapter had to be rewritten instead of modified because I lost the original chapter. I hope this does not come out that much different but since I am pretty much rewriting this story it will be more than slightly different. Especially because it has been ages since I last typed anything for this story. So to all my reader, I hope you can forgive me and hopefully enjoy this chapter better than the original. For all my readers out there I recommend you reread though it isn't necessary. To all of my new readers, I welcome you to leave feedback on the review. Thank You (Sunday April 18, 2010)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are all a creation of Kishimoto Masashi. **

**

* * *

**

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

For the past hour I have dedicated my self to cleaning up the mess in the Uchiha Kitchen. It would have taken longer but as I would have it, I am immensely good at cleaning and other housewife work. So because of that I went into full housewife mode and left the place beyond recognition. I should have been more reserved since this is not my home but the mess…I just couldn't leave it at that!

Anyway, soon after I was done with the kitchen I fixed breakfast. I was sort of shocked that there was nothing in the fridge but with the kitchen looking like it did, should I have really been shocked? So while I was busy cleaning, Kakashi offered to go buy the ingredients necessary for the meal. I agreed and send Riku with him so that he would know what to get. Uchiha had decided to take a bath and dress up while we all prepared for lunch (too late in the morning for it to be called breakfast).

The lunch I prepared consisted of omelets, rice, bacon, pancakes, and fruit salad. The amount of food I made could feed twenty except that we were dealing with two grown adult who most likely haven't had a home cooked meal in ages. Having been able to feed Gaara, Kankuro, and my cousin Neji I knew how much food men can eat.

Riku helped me set up the table and soon enough we were all sitting at the dining room in the Uchiha estate. Uchiha was, of course, sitting at the head of the table, on his right was Kakashi and on his left is where I sat, Riku also sat beside me. Kakashi had this happy face all through out lunch, wolfing down the food, and even though Uchiha had the same bored look he always had, he too was wolfing down the food.

I guess I was right for preparing an abundance of food otherwise me and Riku would have nothing to eat. As it was there was nothing left by the time lunch was over. Were they _that_ deprived of meals?

Once all the food was gone, which was soon, I got up to clean up the table when Uchiha stopped me, "Hyuuga, let Kakashi deal with cleaning up the table. I think that we have delayed our discussion long enough."

Oh great, now he wasn't even calling me by first name. Then again neither was I.

"Fine. Riku would you mind helping Kakashi with the mess."

"Sure." Even though she had agreed with me, she had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Thanks" I whispered to Riku so that only she could heat. I knew that she wanted to come with me but I would prefer to do this alone incase things didn't go as planned.

Uchiha walked down the hall, made a right, and to a pair of double doors that lead to, what I presume to be, his study. The whole house felt oddly cold and empty even though it was anything but. Unlike the kitchen, the rest of the place looked undisturbed and very well kept. How he managed that I cannot even imagine. This place, very much like the Hyuuga estate, had very expensive furnishing, decorative tables with vases, painting on the walls that were originals, and rooms that were very well maintained. I wonder why he didn't want any maids or servants. Was there some sort of reason to it. Now that I thought about it I though that the Uchiha was run co-op, those being Sasuke Uchiha and the other his elder brother Itachi Uchiha.

"Ms. Hyuuga I though that you wanted to get this over with." I was brought out of my thoughts by Uchiha, who had opened the door to his study and was waiting for me to enter.

I blushed scarlet as I realized that I had been lost in my head again. This really was a dangerous habit of mine. I entered the room. It was spacious with a high leveled ceiling. There bookshelves that took up the entire wall right across the entrance and stocked with leather bound books. Right after the bookshelf, there was a stationary desk with a black leather chair. Two wooden chairs were right across from it. On the right of the room there was a table with a mini fridge right next to it, on the table there were many types of alcoholic drinks.

Sasuke walked across the room and sat behind the desk. With a hand he motioned to one of the wooden chairs. "Please take a seat."

I did as I was told and sat facing the Uchiha. Unlike before, where he had a stoic look on his face, now he had a look that was more likely for business.

"What was this deal of yours you had in mind?"

I gulped, I _really_ hoped this worked.

**(Kakashi's P.O.V.)**

I was pleased, no wait scratch that, I was in heaven! That was the best meal I have had since well ever. The only thing that could make this day better was for the next Come Come Paradie book to be released today. Hinata Hyuuga was without a doubt the best cook that I have known and I have eaten at some pretty expensive places. Sasuke may have tried to deny it but he too was happy at having a decent meal for once. Not only that but he had breakfast with his daughter! I knew that guy better than anyone else and he was elated, his daughter was very important to him even though the mother was _her_.

Thinking about Sasuke's daughter, Riku Hyuuga was the very image of Sasuke. Her attitude was very much like his as well. If I was right about that, which I knew I was, she was very protective of those close to her, and that would be her mother.

"Riku, how about you clean up the table and I do the dishes?"

The only way for me to get a better knowledge on Riku was to talk to her. Sasuke wanted to build a relationship with her and that would be impossible with him knowing nothing about her.

She nodded and set about bringing the dishes to the kitchen faucet. This is going to be harder than I expected. Soon enough the table was spotless and the only thing left was for the dished.

While I was washing the dishes by hand, no dishwasher, Riku was sitting on one of the chairs of the kitchen counter looking utterly bored. Yep, exactly like her father.

"So Riku, do you get along with your mother?" Had to start somewhere right? What better than to ask about her mother? Now that I though about it, I wonder if Hinata was seeing anyone or if she was married.

"Of course I do. What kind of question was that?" Her voice was sharp and hard. I groaned internally, of course she would be close to her mother after all Hinata was a good and wonderful person from what I could tell according to her actions today. She had no obligation in helping us, who by the way had tried to take her daughter away, and yet she did. Hinata had a heart of gold.

"Of course you do, my apologies. From her actions today I can tell that she is an amazing person."

"Yeah, she is. Mom always worries about others even when it's not her place to. Sometimes I really worry that she might get herself into trouble because of that. That's why I am glad that I am there to look out for her."

I was surprised. That was the most I have heard her talk since she arrived here with her mother. Not only that but the look on her face was so soft and adoring that it made her look like a normal seven year old girl. Riku really treasured Hinata and considered her, her mother. At that moment I felt guilty. I had been helping Sasuke in separating Riku from Hinata.

Riku noticed that she had lost the apathetic mask that she had had on and immediately returned to it. What a shame.

"Is your mother married?"

Riku frowned, "No, she doesn't even have a boyfriend." The frowned deepened into a scowl.

"She doesn't get asked out?" Odd, Hinata was actually quite attractive, and she wasn't even trying.

"It's because she wants to focus on raising me and thus ignores her own personal love life."

Ahh, that explains the scowl. Riku blames herself for her mothers lack of romance life. No, I think she blames herself for more than just that.

I was done with the dishes so I turned off the faucet and dried my hands. Then I gave my full attention to Riku.

I smiled, "You shouldn't blame yourself Riku. It's obvious to me that you care deeply about your mother to the point of wanting to protect her," noticing that Riku was about to interrupt, I lifted a head up to signify for her to let me finish, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Hinata is your mother after all so of course you love her. Not only that but she was the one who saved you when you were young and about to be taken to an orphanage. Thus you not only do you feel love but also like you owe her something. And let me tell you, you cannot be more wrong. There is no reason for you to have to feel at fault for Hinata's lack of love life. I can assure you that Hinata loves you very much and in no way blames you for her single status. If she did, do you really think that she would come to Sasuke Uchiha's estate and fight for her right to be your mother? Blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong in Hinata's life will only maker her worry and think that you are unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy. I like being her daughter very much." Her eyes were covered by her bangs and her voice was soft.

"Then I think you shouldn't worry about being a burden to your mother otherwise she might get the wrong idea that will lead to a misunderstanding."

She looked up, a small smile on her face. "Thank You."

The smile was small and would be insignificant but it was so real that it warmed my heart. I smiled knowing that she could tell, and ruffled her hair. "Your Welcome. If you ever have any other issues you don't want to talk with your mother about, you can always ask me, your uncle Kakashi. Is that okay?"

Riku eyed me for a second, deciding whether or not it was a good idea, and then gave me another small smile and nodded. "Sure"

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

My mind was blank.

The only thought coursing through my brain was what the woman in front of me had proposed…living together.

I'm pretty sure she had kept on talking about her idea and going into details but I had blocked it out thinking on the first two words she had said, living together - as a family.

That wasn't a solution, it was a nuisance.

Finally my brain seemed to have rebooted and I was once again listening to the Hyuuga talk.

"…I know that you, as an Uchiha, would never consider even the prospect of living in a small house and much less with absolute strangers but I figured you would be willing to do anything for your daughter, that is if you _really_ want to be a part of her life and not just use her as a means for your business."

The Hyuuga wore a smile but the look in her eyes was a threat, no a challenge.

Hn, it made sense that she would think that I'm going through all this trouble just for the gain of power. In any other occasion she would have been right but not now. Riku was my daughter and I would do what I could to have her in my life. She would be the only girl I would be able to have close to me without having to worry about her being interested in me for my wealth or power.

It was true that I would be willing to do anything for Riku but living with another person much more a girl? Of course the particular girl in question wasn't just any girl, it was a Hyuuga. What was more was that she was rather…interesting. The way a researcher is intrigued by a new specimen. She didn't act like normal women her age and was even more aggressive toward me because she considered me a threat to her daughter. But even so she was willing to come to a compromise for the sake of her daughter. Not to mention that she was challenging _me_ - who in their right mind would be willing to do that?

I let my anger seep through as I glared at her, in a deadly quite voice I responded, "What if I agree? What would be the conditions?"

Her gaze wavered for an instant, responding to my hostility, and then returned my glare with a malicious glint in her eyes. For some inexplicable reason I felt shivers run down my spine.

"If you do agree to living together then the place where we would live would be at my apartment and not in this place. I will be in charge of the cooking and as for the chores, you would be sharing that responsibility with me and Riku. I work in the morning and do not arrive until early or late afternoon weekdays, I don't work on weekends unless there is an emergency. Riku is usually picked up by a close family friend who also tends to her while I am at work. What you do all depends on your work, am I right?"

I didn't respond.

She had purposefully made it so that I would have little to do with Riku, though she wasn't that off the mark. I am in charge of Uchiha Corp and would never have had enough time with Riku even if she had been willing to give her up. This just made me even more annoyed. Underestimating her was something that I should not do.

Though there were pros to agreeing to the negotiation there would, of course, be cons. For starters I would not be living here in my estate an instead in an apartment hardly big enough for two more people. There was also the fact that I would be giving into her demands. I cringed inwardly at that though, I have never followed anyone else's orders - ever. And there was the biggest problem of all, even if I did agree to this there was no guarantee that Riku would forgive me and give me a second chance. If her personality was anything like my own then it would be a lost cause.

How much was I willing to gamble?

My attention went back to the Hyuuga in front of me as I regarded her. She had an irritated look on her features. Features that were above average. Her attitude could definitely be better. She had a knack at seeing through my mask, something that was very, very, very dangerous. But she was Riku's mother and there was no other way of getting close to Riku without her being involved. As much as I didn't want to spend any more time with her, it would be unavoidable.

Something was very wrong with me for me even to be considering this. Maybe it was because of Sakura, or maybe it was the food, whatever the reason I must be at my limit.

I reset my expressions and placed the business front, "I accept your compromise. There is of course some conditions which I would like to change though. They are negotiable right?"

Noticing my change in tone she too placed a business guise on her face. "Of course. What would you like to negotiate?"

"Well for starters, the living arrangements…"

* * *

**A/N: Again I am really sorry for having to rewrite this chapter over again. To those that still remember this chapter, I applaud you. I would never be able to remember something that I wrote long ago! Don't know what that says about me…**

**Thank you and please review! It makes me happy. ;)**


	8. Moving In

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update but I had to study for exams and everything, but here it is! **

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited and slightly different from the original, as are the previous chapters. For all my readers out there I recommend you reread though it isn't necessary. To all of my new readers, I welcome you to leave feedback on the review. Thank You**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

"Well here we are, our new home." I couldn't help but blush at how weird it sounded. Other than my cousin Neji, I had never lived with another guy, let alone a stranger! Sure I had sometimes stayed over Gaara's place but did that really count? Gaara was practically a brother.

"Isn't it rather small?" Of course _he_ would think this house was small, he was probably used to mansion size houses and five star hotels.

"Which room is Sasuke's and mine?" Kakashi asked me.

"The two of you can stay in the room upstairs, it's the bigger room." I motioned for him to follow me. We walked up the stairs, down the hall and made a left where a door was located. Opening the door I revealed their room. It had two queen size beds, two big dressers, and a closet. Kakashi seemed fine but Uchiha on the other hand, even though he held a blank face, was without a doubt upset about the room. It was somehow easy for me to read his inner thoughts.

"Thank you Hinata, I think we can handle everything from here." Kakashi smiled behind the mask.

It was a warm genuine smile that made me blush… then again I do blush very often.

"Okay, if you two need anything I will be downstairs unpacking some things in the living room." I told them and left the room, relieved to be away from Sasuke.

Downstairs there were many things that were yet to be unpacked. Everything had been rushed so that we could moved in within the week. Painting had been done before we moved in, Riku and I had fun doing that part and it only took two days. Most of the colors chosen had odd names. The living room was painted Mermaid Harbor, the kitchen was Flame Yellow, the bathroom was Sand Fossil, and the dinning room was painted Almond Cream. Riku choose a Poinsettia for her room, I choose Artesian Water for Uchiha's and Hatake's room, and for my room I choose New Violent. What was left to do was decorate and look through our stuff from our old apartment. The whole living room was bare besides the furniture, which was brand new courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke. It had all been done when the compromises were discussed…

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Well for starters, the living arrangements…"_

"_What about the living arrangements? Isn't obvious that neither I or Riku would feel comfortable in this place." I would not budge on the decision to stay at our apartment. This place reminded me too much of my own childhood 'home'. Something I would rather leave behind, that was the old me after all._

"_There is no way my daughter is living in the crummy building which you deemed a good place to raise my child."_

_How dare he say that I am a bad influence toward my daughter, as if! I know that Riku is a good girl and that she is much smarter than any girl her age. _

"_It is not a dump! Though I agree it could be in better conditions but regardless I have raised Riku properly."_

_I glared at him and he glared back. After a few moments, I sighed, knowing he would never give up._

"_Okay fine. If you don't want to move in with us and we don't want to stay here, then what do you propose to do? Buy a house?" As if he would be willing to buy a house. No way he's that desperate…or was he? Was he really willing to change his life drastically just to have his daughter close to him?_

"_Why not? That's not such a bad idea. I would be even willing to furniture the house as well and install a security system." His face was expectant._

_I am pretty sure the shock showed on my face. A HOUSE? What was this man thinking? I couldn't accept money from him! Never! But then again, Riku was what mattered here. This wasn't just about me, all of this was for her. She has always been strong but I have always worried that she would have trouble trusting others because she was abandoned as a child. _

_A felt a pang in my chest, guilt. I should have never told her the truth about her family. Though, due to her personality, if I hadn't told her she would have felt betrayed and probably would have hated me. Though now the consequence was that she didn't trust any adult other than me and those that won her trust. She is unbelievably close to Gaara, why I cannot fathom. Anyways I digress, But was a house _really_ necessary._

"_I don't think so. I was just joking after all. I will not allow you to buy a house especially if it will belong to you. Do you really think I am that stupid?"_

"_If your so worried that I will con you then how about I buy the house in your name and you would receive full ownership?"_

"_No. I do not whish to owe you any money whatsoever."_

"_Your being stubborn and unreasonable. What if you consider it as a Thank you gift from me for taking good care of my daughter?"_

_I knew that no matter what I did he would not give up until he won this compromise. Okay, fine. He won this one. "Alright, I accept. But I get to choose the house, furniture and every other decision."_

_Uchiha glared at me with such force that if looks could kill, I would be a dead women. "Fine."_

_Even though I had won, this did not feel like a victory at all._

_~~End Flashback~~_

At least for now everything was alright. Nothing could mess up my high spirits. I let a bright smile appear on my face.

"Mom, where should I place this?" Riku held up a vase.

I turned to look at the vase she held. It was thin, colored white with yellow on the top and bottom rims of the vase. "How about you put that one near the window?" I suggested. It would look nice with some daffodils…

"No, there's already a vase there. Can't we just-," Riku was cut off by a loud bang that came from where the front door was.

"HELLO HINATA AND RIKU!" Ino exclaimed while jumping on Riku, making her dropped the vase which now lay on the floor broken into pieces.

Apart form Ino, more people entered the room: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shimakaru, Temari's Seven year old girl Kisa, Temari's five year old boy Soichiro, Neji, and Tenten. I had already given them the news about the new place that we were moving into. Everything had been done really fast, starting from the day we made the agreement. Two days later, I chose the house and furniture and then Uchiha purchased everything in my name as he had promised. Now, two more days later, we were all moving into our new home and were now fixing the place up.

"Well, I guess that solves the vase problem." I sighed. I walked to the kitchen, got the vacuum and cleaned up any broken shards from the vase. Meanwhile I was cleaning the mess, everyone else was arguing.

"See what you did Ino! That was expensive china!" Temari yelled at Ino who was trying to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! Please forgive me, it was an accident!" Ino pleaded with huge teary eyes while Gaara was telling Temari to be quiet.

"Temari you are being loud, just Shut. The. Hell. Up."

I glanced at Riku who was getting really annoyed…

I tried to put Ino at ease, "Ino, really its fine. It was just a vase."

But she thought that it really wasn't okay and was still trying to apologize.

"I could buy you a new one! Would that be okay?"

"Ino, Hinata would have no use for whatever cheap vase you would want to buy!"

Riku had had enough. "How about the lot of you just shut up!"

Everyone at once became silent; Riku was never loud so this caught everyone's attention. Riku was not the type of patient person and lately she had become even worse. I knew exactly why.

The silence that followed was awkward. After a while though, Tenten decided to break the silence.

"We have all come to help you unpack." Tenten said while walking towards an unopened box labeled 'fragile'.

This didn't really surprise me. All of them have helped Riku and me whenever we needed some help. Even so, I couldn't help the blush that spread to my cheeks. "Thanks guys. Unpacking would take forever with just Riku and me."

Neji walked over to the sofa watching Tenten look through the box. Garra sat on the other side of the couch, looking bored. Shikamaru sat down between them on the sofa with Soichiro on his lap. Kisa went over to Riku to talk, they were childhood friends. Kankuro had been walking behind me but Ino tripped him. Everyone sighed, was Kankuro about to try to pull a prank on me again?

"So did the Uchiha accept your negotiation or did he decline?" Temari asked a slightly angry look on her face.

I gave her a look, "Of course he accepted. Other wise how did I manage to get this placce?" I waved my arm across the room, "In fact, he is upstairs unpacking with Hatake, his bodyguard or something of the sort."

"Well, I would like to meet him to give him a very clear warning," Ino said having the same look on her face like Temari.

Tenten nodded the same look on her eyes, "They need to know that they are not going to get away if they try _anything_."

Temari, Ino and I have been best friends since elementary and both of them have always helped me out whenever I was being bullied. Tenten befriended us in middle school and followed those two in protecting me. I am guessing that this would be no different, especially because this was much more than just bulling and, more importantly, Riku is involved.

Somehow…this could not be good. I hope Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kankuro stop them before they do something dangerous. Then again…the guys were just as protective of us, or even more so, then the girls.

A few hours had passed while we were all busy unpacking. What was even more thrilling was the fact that we were done! I had gone upstairs to check on Hatake and Sasuke but they had fallen asleep after they had finished unpacking.

"Now wasn't that faster with our help?" Ino asked Riku, a huge bright smile on her face.

Riku scowled, "No, only Tenten and Kisa helped. You were fighting with Kankuro, Temari was yelling at Neji and Garra to help, and Shikimaru was taking care of Soichiro. So therefore none of you, besides Tenten and Kisa, helped." Riku sighed.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. It was fun when we were all together, nothing could possibly make me happier. Knowing that they were all probably ravenous, I went to the kitchen. I wouldn't have time to make dinner today… guess take out will have to do. Riku followed me into the kitchen.

"Mom, where is Sasuke and Hatake? They haven't come down stairs since mid afternoon."

She was right. Maybe they were having trouble unpacking? Or maybe they had finished and decided to take a nap? Running a business and changing living arrangements would tire anyone out. I was so glad to have such amazing friends that were willing to help out. Did Sasuke have no one besides Hatake?

"How about you go upstairs and check up on them? Take Kisa with you and show her your room while your upstairs."

Riku nodded and with that both girls went upstairs to check up on Sasuke.

* * *

**(Riku's P.O.V.)**

"You mean your dad is like super rich?" Kisa's voice sounded both amazed and petrified.

I hesitated to response; Uchiha was most definitely rich but that was all. He has never been in my life before and therefore had no reason to think that he was allowed to waltz into it now. Uchiha wasn't there on her first day of school, he wasn't there when I was sick, and he most definitely wasn't there to support my mother. He had no right to consider himself my father.

"Yeah, Uchiha is rich." Kisa turned to look at my face. She had a worried look on her face one that said she didn't believe my total indifference to the subject about my biological parents. She sighed, probably knowing that I wasn't going to indulge into answering her question. Its not like I didn't trust her, I trusted her more than anyone else, besides my mother that is. But… somehow I just couldn't explain it yet. And until I had my feelings arranged, there was no point in discussing them.

Having reached the room that was Uchiha's and Kakashi's, I knocked.

There was no answer. I tried again, this time knocking more loudly.

Again no response.

"Do you think that they might be dead?" Kisa asked with a worried look in her face. Honestly she could be _too_ nice sometimes, just like my mom.

"No, they are probably just asleep."

If they really were asleep then knocking alone wouldn't be able to wake them up. I glared at the door and how obnoxious this task really was. I didn't feel the need to deal with this person unless I really needed to do so. Of course some deity out there just had it out for me and decided that throwing my father into my life would be hilarious. Stupid god. I heaved a loud sigh and twisted the door knob opening the door.

On their own beds, Kakashi and Uchiha were both asleep. How annoying. Just then an idea popped into my head. I smiled wickedly already loving the outcome. I glanced at Kisa and raised my forefinger to my lips indicating for her to be quiet. She gave a worried glance, probably already guessing that I was going to pull a prank on those two. I would feel guilty for Kakashi though. He was an honest to god nice guy, I actually kind of liked him even.

I walked forward, toward where the Uchiha was sleeping, and got as close to his ear as I could, took a deep breath and the yelled, "Wake up!"

Instantly Uchiha woke up and in the process fell to the floor. Kakashi, who was not that far away, awoke to the sound of the thump and groggily tried to see what had happened.

Kisa giggled at their reactions while I had a triumphant smirk on my face. This was going to be fun. Oh yes, yes it was.

* * *

**I think that's it for now. I had major writers block, but I got inspired! (With threats of reviewers) I know it's not long but I am writing another chapter right after new years!**

**Happy New Years everyone!**


	9. Breakfast

**A/N: Welcome everyone! I am back once more to continue this story! I am sorry that it's been months since the last update. Once again I am deeply sorry for the extremely long wait. Please give me feedback on any errors that you might spot or if you simply wish to criticize, but I will not tolerate any flames! Now, Enjoy!**

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited and slightly different from the original, as are the previous chapters. For all my readers out there I recommend you reread - though it isn't necessary. To all of my new readers, I welcome you to leave feedback on the review. Thank You**

**

* * *

**

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It's 6 am.

Wearily, I got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom not bothering to wake up Riku. Most parents would need to woke up their children but ever since Riku turned six she has never needed any assistance in waking up. Sometimes I missed the times of her childhood in which she needed me to care for her and needed me for support. Now I feel utterly useless at being a mother, she no longer needed me as much as she did before. Of course, I know that it doesn't mean she doesn't love me. On the contrary she sometimes treats me like the irresponsible one. I guess I am in a way.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on getting ready for the day by taking a quick shower. Riku usually used the bathroom at seven giving me plenty of time for a shower. I turned on the shower and quickly undressed.

The hot water that hit my body felt good and worked at undoing all the stress knots I had.

Life can be really surprising sometimes. Just two weeks ago I knew where I was in life - good job, working on my M.D. degree, a wonderful daughter, and great friends that were family. Nothing was out of place. That is until Sasuke Uchiha decided he wanted to be a part of Riku's life. Now I had to deal with the Uchiha and live with him in the same roof. Wouldn't be bad under normal circumstances but what made it so was the fact that I just cannot get along with him! The reason being that I cannot completely trust him. Sasuke Uchiha is know for being a cold, apathetic, unsocial person and then he shows up claiming he wants to be a part of Riku's life. How is that not odd? It might just be me being overprotective of Riku; either way I didn't trust him, heck, I don't even like the guy. Something about him just annoys me.

Deciding that I spent enough time musing over all of the recent events, I quickly finished showering. Fifteen minutes later I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Once I finished drying my hair I exited the bathroom and was greeted by AC/DC's Highway to Hell. Riku got accustomed to using her iHome to wake her up courtesy of Ino and Gaara. Two Christmas's ago Ino had given Riku an iPod while Gaara gave her an iHome. Riku loved her presents and has ever since used them as a method for waking up. At least something hasn't changed.

A smile spread on my face as I walked back to my room.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

A loud noise woke me up from my wonderful sleep.

"_No stop signs, speed limits_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Hey Satan, payed my duesPlaying in a rocking bandHey Momma, look at meI'm on my way to the promised land"_

"What the fuck?" I started and sprang up the bed groggily. Kakashi on the other bed next to mine didn't even stir.

"Kakashi could you wake the fuck up." He was starting to piss me off. Or more like the fact that he could sleep through this racquet made me angry.

Finally he turned his head to face me but still didn't get up, hell, his eyes were still closed. "Don't get angry at me, I didn't do anything." With that he turned away from me and went back to sleep.

"_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_"

I turned around to look at the clock that was on the table next to my bed. It read six fifteen. In the fucking morning. Who the hell wakes up this fucking early? I groaned as I realized that the music was not being lowered and that the probability of sleep was not going to come any time soon. With everything that had happened recently I had purposefully made it so that I could catch up on some sleep today and even cleared my schedule but I still had to be woken up so fucking early. Not even Kakashi wakes up at this time. He is up usually by seven.

Ten minutes passed and I decided to go and destroy whatever device was playing the music. Walking down the hall I reached the source of the noise, went inside and turned off the iHome that was playing AC/DC. Usually I would love this music but due to lack of sleep I was extremely irritable. As I turned to leave the room Riku was standing in the doorway blocking my way out the room. So it was Riku that made that noise. A small portion of my mind suspected that she had done it on purpose.

"Why did you turn off my music?" She was without a doubt pissed off, if her glare was any hint.

"What normal person listens to this first thing in the morning? You should respect the other people living in the house especially when one off them is your father." As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted saying them. I was supposed to win her over not have her loath me.

A big bright smile appeared on her face and it gave me the creeps. That smile was too bright to be real. "Sorry but I have no fatherly feelings toward you probably due to the fact that you weren't around when I was younger. Now if you excuse me I have to dress for school." By the time she finished the smile had been replaced with a dark menacing glare.

I was left speechless. I had never seen Riku smile ever since I had meet her, albeit it was a fake smile, but the point remains. What was more I had never seen her glare at anyone like that before. How exactly was I supposed to get on her good side when she hated my guts? That thought produced a pain in my chest. She hates me. I'm her father. And she hates me. The pain in my chest was getting worse.

Riku moved out of the way to give me space to leave. Without saying anything else I exited the room and walked back to my own.

I walked downstairs toward the kitchen after I had taken a shower. After what had happened with Riku I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided that a shower would help clear my head. The main reason why I had wanted to track down my daughter was in fact for the benefit of the Uchiha name. I wasn't so keen on marrying some women for the sake of a heir so the fact that I already had one was relieving. Now that I know who my daughter is I can't help but want to get to know her. Or more accurately the reason as to why she didn't trust me.

Having reached the kitchen I was greeted with an unusual scene. The Hyuuga was cooking breakfast, her long bluish hair tied into a ponytail with two locks framing her heart shaped face, and wearing a pink apron. This sort of thing was unusual. For one back at the Uchiha estate I would always request for delivery or just ask one of the two maids that I actually allowed to stay to make breakfast. Somehow this, Hyuuga making breakfast with that stupid grin on her face, made me get a strange feeling, one that I recognize from my childhood whenever my mother would cook. It irritated and bothered me that her actions resembled that of my mothers in any way. There is no way my mother was like her, unfathomable.

"Ah, Sasuke I didn't notice you before. Would you like breakfast?" I stared at her soft expression, looking for any signs of fakeness or anything but all I saw was a weak person. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Hn,"

Hinata sighed and returned to cooking. I wonder what she was going to do. It's not like I was trying to befriend her or anything, on the contrary I was being rude. It wouldn't be all that odd if she got angry and decided to leave me at piece. For some reason that disturbed me. The look on her face didn't show any form of ire. I sat down on the kitchen table and decided to just watch her. What was she going to do? Was she going to ignore me? As I stared at her, I noticed just how pretty she actually was. I wasn't saying that she was model material, but something about her face, her stance, her _air_. It was calming and I found my self not wanting to leave the tranquility.

"Hey mom," Riku entered the kitchen breaking me from my stupor.

Hinata turned to her with a wide, bright, smile on her face. "Good morning dear, do you mind setting the table for me?"

"Sure"

Soon Hinata was done and served the food. Kakashi had come downstairs soon after Riku had finished setting the table. We all sat down, I was at the head of the table, Hinata at my right, Riku next to her and Kakashi to my left. It was awkwardly quiet. Tense.

"So Sasuke when are you going to work?" Hinata said looking at me, a small smile on her face. Was she trying to be nice.

This would not do. "Whenever I feel like it"

"So would you mind taking Riku to school? I have to be at work by nine so it would be very helpful."

Was she giving me an opportunity with Riku? "Fine, I'll take her but I need the address of her school since unfortunately I don't know where it's located."

"Right"

After breakfast, Hinata was about to clear the table, when Kakashi offered to clean up for her. Hinata smiled gratefully, "Thank you for the help."

Kakashi smiled back, "No prob."

Hinata wrote down the address and left in a hurry. She kissed Riku on the head, "I'll see you later."

We had to leave soon as well or else Riku would be late. "Come on Riku we better hurry or else you'll be late for school."

"Hn," where have I heard that before?

The drive to Riku's school was, to say the least, interesting. I tried to make small talk with her. "So Riku how is your school?"

"The schools good; I already have friends and I do not wish to transfer to a school of better ranking so don't even think about playing that card."

How does she do that?

I pulled up in front of the school entrance, my first impression of the school: poor, small and worthless. I can't believe my daughter, an Uchiha was attending such a dump.

"I guess this is where I leave," Riku said as she opened the car door, "Bye Mr. Uchiha"

I sighed, what was I expecting? Dad?

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

I arrived just on time to work, if I were to arrive a moment later Tsunade would have killed me!

"Hey Hinata just on time I see." Ino told me as she greeted me with a hug and a cup of iced coffee

"Thanks Ino," I accepted the coffee and hurried to my office at the clinic. Ino followed me.

"So Hinata how has things been with your new husbands?" Ino teased, I felt my face turn red.

"Ino they are not my husbands! One is Riku's father and the other is Riku's father bodyguard! Please don't say that again!" It was embarrassing.

"Ok. I was really tempted to say that to you, you get aggravated at every little thing. But seriously, how have things been?"

Putting on my nurse robes and picking up the files I would work on for the day; I sat down on my desk. Ino doing the same getting ready for what is sure to be a long story.

I sighed as I put the pen down, "Ever since Uchiha Sasuke came to live with us its been tense whenever we are in the same room. We hardly talk and when I try to start a conversation he puts no effort, it's frustrating. And its not just that but its obvious that Riku doesn't accept him as her dad. I don't know what to do anymore! If this keeps going on I don't think I will last any longer," I finished taking in a deep breaths with a few tears leaking out.

"You know what I think? You need a vacation to get Riku and Sasuke to open up and for you to relax. I'm thinking Six Flags, Orlando, Spa's, or Vegas," Ino squealed with delight. She was trying to ease my stress. Always taking care of me.

"I don't think Riku can go to Vegas but a vacation could be the answer. Would you and the others be willing to come? I'm scared of going with Uchiha by myself." The thought itself was terrifying.

"Sure I think the others would be willing to tag along. I'll tell them right now about the plan and you should get started on those papers. They won't file themselves you know."

I sure hope this was a good idea.

* * *

**(Riku's P.O.V)**

"Hey Riku wait up!" Kisa yelled as I stopped to allow her to catch up, "So Riku how has it been with your dad? Getting along with him? What about your mom? Is she taking it alright?"

Both of us entered the cafeteria and sat down on the table where we usually sat waiting for the others.

"Don't call Uchiha my dad because to me he isn't. If anything, my dad would be Garra, he's the one grown male that resembles a father figure and that knows more about me than Uchiha."

"Not to mention that he like loves your mom! Honestly, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He didn't know your biological mom gave you away and once he knew he probably started looking for you. You never know, I think you should at least give him a chance."

I stared at my best friend as if she had just told me that Guns N' Roses suck which is certainly not true. How could she tell me that? Worst than that, what if she was right? Was I really being cruel to a guy who possibly spent all this time looking for me? I shook my head trying to clearit. Impossible; I was not about to soften up to a bunch of bull.

Kisa probably noticed my anger, "All right I get it I won't mention Uchiha as the good guy again ok? Please don't get mad at me!"

"No its fine, can we just drop the subject?" Kisa nodded relieved. No doubt she would try again another time.

* * *

**(Third-person Omniscient P.O.V)**

Sakura walked toward the reception desk of a hospital.

"How can I help you?" A young woman with brunet hair and buns asked.

"I'm looking for a nurse, I believe her name is Hinata Hyuuga," Sakura was playing the innocent card. She had an innocent happy smile on her face.

"She should be in the kids section in the west wing. She works for Doctor Tsunade, her room is 2 – 15," The woman smiled at the patient.

"Thank You," with that Sakura walked to her destination to find Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

**Oh a cliffhanger! How awful of me! But don't worry I will update in three days time thanks to summer vacation! I am free of school and free to finally update.**

**Please review and give me criticism, it's been a while since I have written a chapter! If you notice any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!**


	10. Complications

**I am finally back!!! I'm not dead!!! I know how many of you are angry but I will make it up to all of my loyal readers. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Id probably be rich…..and dreaming.**

* * *

**Complications**

I was working on some files when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I responded without looking up from my work. The door make a squeaking sound indicating that the person and entered the room.

"How can I help yo-".I started to say but I froze as I realized who it was that had entered. I recognized exactly who the person, if she was worthy to be called a person, was. Sakura Haruno. The worthless person who abandoned her child for the sake of keeping a man who she deemed more important than her child. The mere thought of her made my blood boil.

"What do you want?" I knew that this thing wouldn't grace me with her unwanted presence just for nothing.

Sakura sneered at me as she replied, "Why do you have my child?"

I swallowed back a scream of rage, "Your child? Last I recall you wanted to place her in an orphanage! And you dare call her yours? As if! There is no way a person like you will ever be fit to be a mother. And besides I don't need to tell you anything about her! She isn't none of your business."

I was beyond furious. A sudden wave of fury made me really wanted to beat this woman into a pulp and make sure Riku never finds out about her. It was my instinct to protect Riku from someone as dangerous and apathetic as Sakura.

"Hand her over. She isn't yours. You didn't give birth to her so therefore you must hand her over. Besides if you don't agree I will make sue you for kidnapping, have you in jail, and I will get her. Since Sauske seems to want his daughter than I will get her back so he can be with me again and this time we shall be a loving family."

"You're delusional if you think I will hand her over! I am more of her mother than you could ever be. If its Sauske you want, keep him. I don't want nor need him. But there is no way you will take Riku from me. You'll have to kill me first," I know I'm kind of exaggerating with the 'you'll have to kill me first' bit but its exactly what I feel. And besides sometimes you have to make sure you get your point across with thick headed people like Sakura.

I am willing to do anything for my daughter. If running and make due with what little we had was my only choice then so be it.

Sakura walked up to me to meet me in the face, "Do you really want to this the hard way?", she said in a low voice that dripped with venom. If I were to say that the words didn't scare me I would be lying. They chilled me to the bone, not because I was afraid of Sakura herself, but because she did have money which indirectly means that she had power. And that power is what I was afraid of. Even so, I remained impassive. As if her threat meant nothing to me, which really it didn't. Riku was far more important than whatever this person in front of was after.

"What are you gonna do?" I said with the same low and dangerous edge in my voice that Sakura had used.

She glared at me with so much malice that I had to fight a flinch back. And I saw her lift her hand and prepared it for what I knew was to be a slap. So I stopped her by grabbing her wrist as soon as it was close to my face. On her countenance was a look of shock that soon turned to a look of anger. She yanked her hand back and I let go keeping my eyes on her incase she tried something else.

"That move is going to cost you," She threatened but didn't try to retaliate. Instead she turned around and stormed out of my office.

I turned back to my desk and sat down to let what just happened sink in. I felt my face pale as I realized what I had just done, I had defied on of the most powerful people in the entertainment industry and was pretty sure that she would follow thru with her threat as well. Why did it have to come to this? But then again its not like I had a choice, Riku is my baby and I won't let anyone take her away from me. Even if that means risking my own life.

Once my shift is over I'm going to have to have a _pleasant _chat with a certain Uchiha. He better do something about that _thing _before something happens to Riku because it is in fact his fault. I groaned and laid my head on the table before sighing and getting back to work. This really just got complicated.

* * *

"I'm home," I announced as I closed the door to my house.

I walked into the living room to find Riku and her friend Kisa watching television along with Garra who, by the looks of it, seems to be their maid for the day. Garra was extremely good with her. If Garra weren't around I have no idea what I would have done. I love Riku but having a Garra around makes taking care of her much more easier.

"Hey mom," Riku responded her head never turning away from the TV.

"Good afternoon auntie," Kisa said as she turned around and gave me a bright smile. I smiled back to the two of them.

"Hi Garra. Thank you so much for taking care of Riku for me." I smiled at him truthfully thankful.

"It was no problem at all. I enjoy spending time with this brat." Garra said smiling warmly towards Riku and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! I'm right here." Riku said as she put her hair back in place a look of pseudo annoyance on her face. She was so fond of Garra that it makes me worry sometimes. Riku can get some crazy ideas into her head.

I looked around the room and didn't find the person I was looking for. "Where's Sauske?"

"I think he's in the kitchen," Garra responded, "said something about making lunch. But I haven't seen him for a while."

I nodded as I walked toward the kitchen preparing myself for what I had to tell him. But I stopped in my tracks not prepared for what I was witnessing. Sasuke stood over a pot glaring at the pot, which was producing black smoke, as if glaring would somehow make it stop.

Sauske was muttering profanities at the pot. I couldn't help muself. I laughed at the sight. Honestly who would laugh at this sight? The great and almighty Sauske Uchiha trying to cook and failing, miserably.

"What are you laughing at?" Sauske glared at me with anger. That got me to stop laughing but I was still giggling.

"Sorry but you cooking? Who wouldn't?" I walked over to the stove and turned off the heat before the thing caught fire and burned my house down.

"What exactly is that supposed to be?" I asked as I stared at some unrecognizable mush that was in the pot.

"Pasta." He said staring at the mush with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked somewhat cute with that confused expression. I stopped shocked at what I just thought. Sasuke Uchiha, cute? Sakura was definitely making me go insane.

"Don't worry about fixing dinner. I'll do it. But first I need to have a word with you." I told him not forgetting why I had looked for him in the first place.

"About what?" he said still looking at the pasta.

"Its about your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? I don't have one," he snapped obviously offended by what I had said now giving me his full attention along with his glare. Had I really thought that this man was cute. I scoffed at my stupidity.

"Sakura. Apparently she didn't take your break up easily and since she isn't oblivious to you wanting your daughter, Riku, she came to my job to threaten me to take me to hand Riku over to her as if she was some kind of property. I'm not going to back down and hand Riku over," I told Sasuke letting my anger show. I'm usually more under control of my anger but _she _was really pissing me off.

"Riku is everything to me and there is no way I will give her up. So you better talk to her and tell her to back off because if she doesn't then I'll have no other option but to leave with Riku and you won't be able to be around her."

"You and Riku are not going anywhere. I'll talk with Haruno and tell her to stay out of this. Don't misunderstand. I'm doing this for Riku because I really do want to be there for her as her father and I'm not going to let her take Riku away. You've done so much for my daughter which is why I will make sure she doesn't hurt you or Riku."

I couldn't help but blush slightly at the comment, "Thank you. Even though your only doing this for Riku. I can tell that you care for her and for that I am thankful. I guess there's another reason why your allowed to be in Riku's life other then because she's your daughter."

"Whatever. Stop being so melodramatic," Sauske said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well at least I have culinary skill." I knew it would irk him. I wasn't disappointed, he glared at me.

Living with Sauske would be hell but we both had loved Riku so somehow things would work out. At least, I hope they do.

* * *

**I know that the set up of this chapter is different from the previous ones but I think that this format will serve the purpose of my story much better. Give me feedback on whether you approve or not!**

**Anyways thank you all so much for reviewing! I know that this update was due long ago but I have been busy. Luckily I have more free time now and will be able to update more frequently.**

**But before I make any update I have reread my previous chapters and have to say that I will rewrite those chapters as well. Most likely in this format. **

**You all know what to do, review! It's what motivated me to write. (No really they do!)**


	11. Let The Flames Begin

**A/N: I am back! I know, I know… I'm late. No excuse really, just good old writers block.**

**For those of you who don't know, I haven't updated in ages. Once I decided it was about time I returned… I didn't remember anything. When I reread the previous chapter, I was like WTF! So I decided to rewrite _before_ any updates. Thus this update is much more late than it should have been. It isn't necessary to reread the story but if you want to refresh your memory, then do so. Other than it being a rewrite; I have also changed the P.O.V. It is therefore different and I would seriously recommend all of you to reread. To those who are faithful and have kept in check… thank you. I hope you enjoy this, longer than usual, chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

I was having lunch with Ino in the hospital cafeteria, while at the same time working on my homework for med school. It's a talent of mine to be able to listen to Ino rambling and working on other things at the same time.

"So, listen Hinata, I was thinking that you need to take this opportunity and start having time on your own."

That one sentence froze me and my mind. What was she talking about? "Come again?"

Ino rolled her eyes but explained, "Hinata, ever since adopting Riku you have seriously let yourself go. You don't go out anymore, all you do is your work, and the only serious relationship you have is with Riku. Honestly, you make the rest of us concerned about your future. You need time for yourself. With the Uchiha in your house and wanting to be more in Riku's life, it's the golden opportunity!"

"Come on Ino, I don't have time for such things. Besides I _like_ spending time with Riku."

"We know. But you should really think about it. I bet if you asked Riku what she thought about you having a girls night out she would be thrilled," Ino's eyes were sparkling.

"I think the one who is thrilled is you Ino."

"Please! I'm sure Riku would say yes!"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll aske her. But if she says no then It's off."

Ino got up and hugged me tight, "Tell her tonight! That way if she says yes then we can go out Saturday night. The best night for a girls night."

"Whatever you say."

Ino let me go and sat down beside me, still thrilled. Looking up I noticed Tsunade walking up to our table at the café. She then sat down across from us. "Hinata, I hear that you have been doing impeccably well in your med courses."

"Really!"

Tsunade nodded, "As soon as this semester is over you will be done for your medical degree. Since you have also been my intern in that time, all you will have left is to pass your Exam and then I you can be a certified Doctor."

This was amazing! All that hard work was finally paying off. I was finally becoming a doctor. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. It was a bad habit of mine to not be able to control my tear ducts, "Thank you so much for your support Tsunade."

"Come now Hianta. Don't get all teary on me. Instead you should be happy. Go out and celebrate this."

Ino smiled brilliantly and nodded, "Don't worry Tsunade we _will _celebrate this. Just as soon as Riku gives the a-OK."

Tsunade handed me a napkin and I took it, "Thank you."

"How are things going with Riku? Heard the biological dad came round looking for her?"

While I was busy drying my tears and blowing my nose, Ino replied, "Yeah he did. How did you find out?"

"Temari told me a while ago in hopes to aid her in destroying Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno for disturbing Hinata and Riku lives."

"Wow," Ino began, "Way to go about it lightly. So that's what you two are up to."

This news brought a warmth over me. All of them, my friends, cared about me. So much so that they were willing to go to extremes. I really am lucky to have such wonderful and caring people in my life.

"Thank you Tsunade for what you want to do for me. But you know… its not really necessary to be so against Sasuke. He isn't that bad of a person."

Both Ino and Tsunade blankly. At that moment Shizune also arrived with a tray of food, "Hey guys. Tsunade I got you a nice cup of coffee with a sandwich. No more alcohol for today."

Tsunade and Ino still didn't move and just kept on staring. It was seriously starting to worry me. Why are they so shocked? Shizune noticed their frozen positions, "What's up with them?"

"I have no idea. All I said was-"

"NO! Don't say those hideous sinful words again!" Ino yelled out in pain, that same pain being reflected in her face.

"How can our Hinata be so gullible? Hinata open your eyes!" Tsunade also yelled out angrily.

"What are those two going on about?," Shizune asked, "Does it have something to do with Sasuke Uchiha?"

I nodded at Shizune, "Yeah it does," I turned to look at the other two, "You guys are exaggerating. Sakura not to long ago came here demanding I return Riku to her going off about demanding me or what not-"

"When did this happen?" Tsunade asked.

"Not to long ago," I noticed that she was about to say something, from the look on her face she was probably pissed and going to say that she would handle the her, but I stopped her. "Listen to me okay? When I told Sasuke about the incident he himself got mad and promised that something like that wouldn't happen. Ever since then I have changed my perspective of him."

"Please Hinata, he was probably lying! How can you even think that he would say the truth. Not to long ago you were against him as well," Ino exclaimed perplexed and angry.

Of course they wouldn't understand.

Shizune spoke then, "I'm not sure but correct me if I'm wrong, Hinata, is it possible that you actually have some sort of feelings for Uchiha?"

I became appalled and pale, Shizune, "I mean that would explain the change of heart right?"

"That's not it at all you guys, it's just that we have come to an understanding. The thing with Sakura made me realize that Sasuke actually cares about Riku, he really wants to be a part of her life an I am willing for him to be in it. That of course doesn't mean I won't be wary but I do trust him more now than I did before."

"Hinata, do you have any idea what kind of guy he is?" Tsunade said.

"I know but he might actually be a good father," I knew they wouldn't understand.

Ino rolled her eyes, "You may be able to trust him but I think that we will remain suspicious of him, okay?"

"You guys worry a lot."

"Well of course we do," Shizune began as she patted my hand, "Its because we care about you and Riku."

"Exactly," Tsunade said nodded all the while, "By the way Shizune I am going to get you for not getting me a beer like I asked."

"You have already drank too much in the day. Coffee will do you good."

"No! I want beer!"

I smiled at their quarrel. They really were my friends. What Ino said was right though. I have never even been in a serious relationship with a boy… what was I going to do if Riku actually allowed me and encouraged me to go on this girls night out? I had a really bad feeling about it.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

Files upon files littered my desk as I sat there reading, editing, and signing documents and agreements that were needed. Work had, expectantly, been neglected during the past weeks and was now tormenting me. I had never been this behind, ever. Now I was being engulfed in how much I had to do and the meeting with other company presidents that would also need to be arranged. I sighed as I put the pen in my hand down and clenched the bridge of my nose with my forefingers. I would be behind for at least a month in my work. How the hell had Hinata been able to balance, work, studies, and raising a child for the past seven years? A rush of incompetence and jealousy coursed through me. I shook my head in order to get rid of these petty feelings. I should stop acting like a child. I knew that Hinata was an amazing person, considering how well she dealt with Sakura. I couldn't help but smile at that. Hinata was gaining my trust and admiration. I heaved a heavy sigh. Well that was really unexpected but she had stood up against me _and_ Sakura. Truly remarkable. But then again, she was a Hyuuga. Her father and sister are very much like her when it comes to stubbornness. Guess it runs in the family.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in."

My secretary, Lisa, walked in with a stack of files. "Mr. Uchiha all these need to be reviews by you and require your signature."

I groaned internally but didn't show my distress on my face, "Thank you, Lisa. Put them with the other on the table."

She nodded and placed them on the table. Afterward instead of walking out she stood looking at me nervously. "Do you need something else?"

She flushed and shook her head, "No I was just wondering how things were going at home, with your daughter."

What a nosy secretary, she was becoming a nuance. In a sharp tone I told her off, "It does not concern you."

At that she frowned, turned, and left my office. Honestly, who the hell did she think she was to ask that? Perhaps I should hire a new secretary. This one was tiring me out, her features were no longer as beautiful as I once thought they were. She was losing her shine. Maybe because I already had sex with her. Damn. Ah, well. I can just get another. Women like her are dime a dozen.

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

My phone was ringing and I answered, "This is Hinata Hyuuga speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey Hinata, It's me Gaara." At the sound of his voice I got excited and sort of flushed. How odd. I wasn't usually this excited at hearing Gaara's voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to check up on you. Temari has been buging me to call you and ask if the Uchiha has caused any problems for you."

I groaned loudly. Gaara hearing laughed in amusement, "They just worry Hina. Do you want me to tell her to butt out?"

"Thanks for the offer Gaara but I doubt she'll listen. She can bee _very _stubborn."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you have a lot of work?"

"I should be the one asking _you._ What with a job and college you have got to be doing the impossible. How is it that you even handle it? Are you super woman and didn't tell me?"

I laughed at his exaggeration, "You very well know that it was all thanks to all of you and your support that I even made it. Otherwise I would have failed a long time ago."

"Do you need me to do anything for you? Pick Riku up and baby-sit?"

Gaara was always doing things like this. How could _he_ help me out and handle his own job as president of his company? At that thought I felt my chest getting tight. Odd. But I also smiled and blushed. He cared about Riku so much that it made me happy. I shook my head. He probably had tons of work to do and was _still_ willing to help me out with Riku. I would have to make sure his company didn't crumble.

"It's fine Gaara. I can pick Riku up myself. Nothing really interesting has gone on today in the ER so I should be able to leave as soon as my shift is over to pick Riku up. Though if you want when _you _are done you can come over and we can talk. I have _very_ good news to tell you." As soon as I rememberd about my school work and that I would soon be able to officially be a doctor I smiled and got giddy. I think Gaara noticed.

"Well then I will make sure to finish up here so I can here what the good news is right?"

"Yup!"

"Then it's a date. I will see you later."

"Sure!"

The fact that he had referred to our meeting up later as a date skipped my mind as I was becoming even more exited about me being able to practice medicine.

Two pm rolled around and nothing exciting occurred in the ER thus allowing me to leave for the day. I smiled as I timed out, took off my coat, grabbed my purse, locked the door to my office and walked to Ino's.

She looked up and smiled, "Done for the day?"

"Yep. Going to pick up Riku and head home. This will give me time to get started on dinner and get some homework done."

"Have fun. Oh and remember to ask Riku about the girls night out! I will not stop until we go out and celebrate your hard work with getting you laid!"

I blushed a furious red at her statement. Why couldn't she be a normal friend? Did she always have to embarrass me? She laughed at my expression. "I was kidding Hinata. Well no not really but come on. You _seriously _need to get some."

Getting slightly pissed, I replied curtly and with a scowl, "I am out of here. Goodbye Ino." As I was leaving the room I could hear her laughing and apologizing at the same time. What kind of friends did I have?

Leaving the hospital, I entered my car and headed to Riku's school. Riku was already waiting for me where I usually pick her up, I smiled at her, "Hello sweetie. How was school today?"

She shrugged but smiled at me, "Fine. Nothing unusual. And I didn't fight with anybody."

I beamed at that. She noticed and laughed, "You are so easy to please mom."

"What can I say? I am a woman of simple pleasures."

At that we both laughed. I pulled off the curb and started the drive home.

"Did anything happen at work, mom?"

I shook my head, my eyes never leaving the road, "Nope. Though there are some very wonderful news that I want to share with you later. Gaara is coming bye so that I can tell him as well."

"Gaara's coming for dinner?" I nodded as a response.

"Can't you tell me what the good news is now?"

Riku was probably very curious. She never really was one to pry unless really curious. "You'll just have to wait."

"Fine." her curt reply was her throwing her kind of tantrum. I smiled at that.

"Don't get mad. I didn't even tell Gaara."

"What about the Uchiha? He does live with us. Or did you forget?"

Crap. I definitely forgot about Sasuke. Well, I was going to tell him as well. Whatever, might as well tell them all at once. I wonder if Hatake was going to join us as well. He does live with us after all… but then again. He has sort of not been home for a couple of days. Weird.

"Sasuke needs to know as well, so I guess I will tell him as well. Seeing as he is living with us might as well tell him. He is now a part of our lives."

I turned my eyes to look at Riku and she seemed very displeased. I wonder why? What did I say? Was she still mad that I won't tell her about the surprise? Or is it something different? Perhaps… it's Sasuke? Guess I should talk to her about him.

As soon as we were home, I pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. Riku unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car. I did the same.

"Hey Riku do you mind helping me make dinner? If we finish fast enough I can get started on my homework faster." She nodded, "Yeah, of course." She dropped her backpack on the coffee table in the living room. I did the same with my own backpack.

I gave Riku the position of cutting up the vegetables and I would prepare the chicken for the stir-fry. As I we were fixing dinner I paid even more attention to her. She seemed to be focusing on something else. Even though her face revealed nothing, I grew accustomed to her hiding here thoughts and knew when she was troubled. And she was troubled. "Riku, is something on your mind?"

She didn't even look up. I sighed. "Riku? Sweetie?" I said a little louder than before. Now she looked up from the vegetables, "Yeah?"

"Riku, is something the matter? You seem preoccupied?"

She shook her head, "No it's nothing."

She was lying. It was always best to be direct when talking with Riku, "Are you worried about Sasuke?"

"Why should I be worried about him?"

"Riku you are my daughter. I know you better than you give me credit for. Now tell me. Is there something that you don't like about Sasuke?"

She paused for a second, not looking at me, then she stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up at me, still hiding her feelings. "I just don't believe him in wanting to really be a part of my life mom. Besides, why the hell would I want him in my life for anyway? We are just fine without him." By the time she was done with the sentence her voice had escaladed to a louder tone.

"Riku sweetie, he is just trying to fix the damage that Sakura made. He cares about you, believe me. I would never lie to you. If I had the slightest doubt of what his intensions were I would have kicked his sorry ass out off here. But he really is not that bad. If him a chance."

"But what if I trust him and then he just ends up leaving? It's not like he has some sort of compromise with us. If he wants he could just leave and not care about what that might do to me. He can get married and then what? Am I _suppose_ to get a new mom as well?"

Shit. Riku was serious about this. If Sasuke really wanted to do things right with Riku, then he had a long road ahead of him. "Riku, I'm sure he would never make you have to accept whomever he wishes to be with. And you know, the same can be said about me. What if _I_ decide to get married some day? Would you accept whomever I marry as your father?"

"No." Was her swift response. I smiled knowing that she would say that. "See? Not that much of a difference. Riku, you decide who your parents are. We can't make you accept anyone else as your mother or father. But what you can do is give his a shot. It would be unfair for you to just decide he isn't serious without an opportunity right?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly now let's finish up. I have loads of work that needs to be done."

It was eight when the door to the front door opened and Sasuke stepped in. He looked exhausted. At that moment I realized that he had probably neglected work to stay with Riku and now had to catch up. Knowing just how bad it could get, thanks to Hanabi, I knew it would take at least a month for him to be on task. He stopped when he noticed Riku and me sitting on the floor, doing our work on the coffee table.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Good evening Sasuke."

He was still staring at us. "Is there a problem?" Riku asked.

"What are you two doing on the coffee table?"

Oh, so that was what he was confused about, "We are doing our work. I am working on my thesis paper while Riku is doing her math homework. It's always been our thing to do our work together. Its even more fun if we do it in a relaxed place, like on the coffee table on the floor instead of on the dining table. Sorry if its sort of odd."

"I have never heard of anything like it." He stopped at that and turned to the stair case, "I will be back down for dinner, I'll just change out of the suit."

I nodded and he walked up the stairs. Soon afterward the door to his room was heard opening and then closing.

I finished off what was left of my paragraph and started cleaning up the coffee table. Gaara himself would be arriving anytime now as well. Might as well start setting up dinner. Was it odd just how scary it seems that we are a family? Maybe its just my imagination.

Riku stayed on the coffee table working on her homework. She would get up once her work was done or when the table was set for dinner. I walked toward the kitchen and started taking out plates when I remembered that I forgot to ask Sasuke if Hatake was going to be joining us. As I was bout to go and ask, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, "Kakashi won't be joining us. You can take out only three plates."

I turned around and saw Sasuke. He wearing a normal t-shirt with sweatpants. He looked very different now than with his suit on. "Well we are actually going to need four."

"Four? Why?"

"Gaara is going to be joining us. You don't mind do you?"

He only stared at me for a few seconds then shook his head, "Your house."

Somehow I felt guilty for not asking him about inviting someone else to dinner. Perhaps I should think about asking him before doing things. It's just that Gaara was very important to Riku and me, just like the others. There were times in which we would all get together and have dinner at our place. Now that I think about it… we would have to hold one of those soon as well. Hopefully Sasuke would be willing to participate.

As I was about to take the dishes to the table, Sasuke stopped me, "I'll take those to the table." He took the plates, forks, and cups from my hand. In that instance our hands touched and I felt a shock. I didn't pull away for fear the dishes would fall. Sasuke took the them and left the kitchen. What the hell was that? Was it my imagination? It had to be or else Sasuke would have acted like he felt something right? I shrugged and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

The salad, stir-fry, and potato salad were already in bowls. I took two one in each hand and went to the dining table. As I was placing the things on the table, Sasuke setting up the plates, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," I told Sasuke.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it." He walked to the living room and opened the door. From the dining room you can see the living room and the door. Gaara stood there wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans. When did he change clothes? Those were not his working clothes.

I walked over to the door as Riku got up from the table and ran over to Gaara, jumping on him. He hardly had time to catch her. "Hey Gaara. Its been a while since you have been over."

Gaara smiled at Riku and kissed her on the head, "I missed you too. Riku." He then put her down and nodded at Sasuke. "Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke nodded, "Good afternoon."

I then walked up to Gaara and smiled, "Hey Gaara." He smiled and kissed me on top of my head as well. I blushed, I guess I couldn't help it.

"I missed you Hina." At that I blushed even redder. "Gaara…"

He laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll stop with the teasing." He walked inside and Sasuke closed the door. For some reason as I looked at Sasuke he seemed sort of irritated. I wonder why?

"I think it's best we all go and sit down at the dinner table. Its all set up."

As we all sat down and started serving our self; Gaara started the conversation, "So what is the good news that you didn't want to tell me over the phone?"

"Mom, didn't want to tell me either," Riku added as she looked at me expectantly, "What's the good news?"

Sasuke was looking at me, "You have good news? About what?"

I sighed, great now I was the center of attention. I didn't think this through did I? "Well, Tsunade, my boss, told me that as soon as this semester is over and I finish my thesis paper, I would be able to graduate with my M.D. degree. Since I already intern for her I will be able to work as a doctor there. In less than three months I will officially be a doctor."

Gaara and Riku both exclaimed and I was immediately turning scarlet once more. "That's great mom!"

"Hinata, That's amazing. I knew all your hard work would pay off."

Even Sasuke was smiling, though it was a small smile, "That really is great news."

"Does Ino know?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, she does. She wants to throw this girls night out in celebration. I told her that I would have to ask Riku first," I turned to her, begging with my eyes for her to say no.

She smiled mischievously, "Go ahead mom. You _totally _deserve it. I give Ino total control over that event."

"Thanks a lot Riku," I said sarcastically, "Can't believe you would side with her."

She just smiled, Sasuke then interjected, "I think it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. Ever since I started living with you all I see you do is work, study, and take care of Riku and the house. I actually think you should go out and have fun. I can take care of Riku for that night."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Hina, have fun. You totally deserve it."

I sighed, it wasn't so much the going out part that worried me. What _really _worried me was Ino. When she got control over something, she handled everything. I shuddered, as I though about what kind of outfit she would choose for me. I was definitely not looking forward to that night. Nothing good could possibly come out of it.

* * *

**Well there is your really long special chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it. As I stated before I will finish this story, it will just take a while. If you notice any small grammatical mistakes, please inform me. This chapter was written fast and without editing, so I would really like the help of my readers in order to edit it since I only have time to write this draft. In other conditions I wouldn't post it like this but considering how long it's been since the last update, then I will.**

**Anyway you all know what to do, read and review! ****J **

**Oh, and P.S. I have written another story different from this one. If any one here is a Twilight fan then you should give my other story a shot, I don't think its that bad and quite honestly will take a while to finish as well. So please let me know if it sucks or not, though I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Leave a review, it will make me feel all fluffy and squishy. **


	12. Author's Note: Poll and Explanations

**A/N: So bear with me on this. I know that my characters lack 'something', I know that and am glad to see that I have readers that can point it out to me. I will also have you know that I am working on it.**

**What I also know is that Hinata and probably some other characters are OOC. That is supposed to happen. The Hinata in my story is still the Hinata in Naruto except that she has gone through different things than in Naruto. So basically I am taking the characteristics of the Hinata in Naruto and molding it into what she would become, and do, if she were to have gone through what she did in my story. Keep in mind that events, people, and society can mold a person's characteristics. The fact that Hinata had to raise a child on her own will in fact change her character. It may seem odd to some of you that she isn't completely in character, but that is how, realistically, things would happen. I hope that this clears some of the confusion and that you understand what I am trying to explain. This story does not follow the Naruto world and therefore they will be somewhat OOC, though not completely.**

**This story is my very first fanfiction and hasn't been done in years, literally. So I know that, at the start, things should have gone differently. Unfortunately, at the time I was like 15, and was doing this for fun if nothing else. Now, 18, this is more substantial and will help in improving my writing and character development. I can't start from scratch; that would be a waste. But I will try to make the rest of the story as well written and developed as possible. I was even considering about changing the point of view and going back to third person omniscient but that is a decision I cannot do on my own. That is why I am writing this authors note, and poll, to see what my readers think. Should I stick to the point of view of the characters, or should I do third person omniscient? Keep in mind that what I have done thus far will not change. It would be too much work.  
**

**I hope that this has cleared some questions about this story and that my readers now comprehend why Hinata is, sort of, OOC. I would have kept her character as is in the manga, but that just seemed wrong. If you have studied history, or at least gave it some thought, you would know and understand that event in peoples lives and the people that are in our lives shape the person that we become hence an OOC Hinata.**

**So please, dear readers, give me your vote about where to take this story! Is the point of view I am using now to your liking or would you prefer an all knowing third person detailing the story?**

**Oh and sorry if I'm a little redundant, I am just trying to make a point – and that is that I need you to vote.**

**Vote Now! :)**

**Once I have finished with the next chapter, I will be replacing it with this 'chapter' and so the update won't be shown or emailed to you. SO, as both a present and alert, I will be posting two chapters next time I update. One will replace this post (chapter 12) and the other one will be chapter 13. Hope that bring joy to some of you. X3  
**


End file.
